Gundread
by shellbullet34
Summary: Heero Yuy was held in cryo stasis by the Tarak military for a long time...until he awakens onboard a Mejere pirate ship. Reviews would be awesome, but no flames!
1. Chapter 1

A few things before you start. Originally, Heero is 5'1 wears tight black shorts and wears a green tank top. The 5'1 thing kinda got to me, and so now hes 5'10 and wears black pants instead. Also, at the start he is eighteen, and I'll explain why he is later on when the start goes on. And so far, in most of the fanfic crossovers I have read start when Hibiki is on board the one Tarak ship when the two ships combine, and yet this story shall start the same way. If I make ANY mistakes in the story line or names of the characters, please tell me and let me know to make any changes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Vandread

00000

Chapter 1

As soon as the door had opened, Hibiki rushed into the long hallway, his heart beating in the excitement of what he was about to attempt: to steal the vanguard off the massive Ikuzachi flagship and send it right back down to the third class mechanics. Hibiki couldn't help but curse at himself for saying that he'll grab it. He wasn't thinking about how he could be caught and executed, he was only thinking about proving himself, which was his lifelong goal. He wanted a reason to exist. A reason to live.

"This ship is huge!" The young boy gasped as he finally found the door that had vanguards within. With a sly smile, he noticed the hand scanner, and quickly slipped on a plastic glove. He took out a spray bottle, got the glove wet, and shoved it against the scanner with a cocky smile. The screen immediately turned red.

"Unconfirmed print, rescan in thirty seconds." The monotone voice answered, making a big drop of sweat drop from Hibiki's forehead.

"Oh come on! Don't do this to me!" Hibiki whimpered as he sprayed more liquid onto his glove and slammed it against the scanner once again. Again it didn't confirm, and quickly made Hibiki panic as he repeatedly slapped his hand down onto it while the scanner counted down. In a quick desperation under ten seconds, he spat on the glove, and touched the scanner once again. The color flashed green and the door opened, with Hibiki rushing in. His eyes widened at the huge vanguards standing side by side.

"Where are you partner?" Hibiki asked as he ran down the still figures of the machines. The mechanics had marked a specific part on one of them that they put together, and Hibiki was hoping to find it easily. He had finally found the specific vanguard standing quietly.

"Partner! I've finally found you!" Hibiki exclaimed happily as he charged for the large machine. Just then, something caught his eye and he looked to the right. Against the wall all the way down the hangar was a large figure covered in a huge, black blanket. Hibiki cocked his head in curiosity.

"Weird...what the hell is that?" He asked as he took a step towards the mysterious object. Just then, the ship rocked and Hibiki fell back against his rear, feeling a sharp pain and a mild feeling of embarrassment.

"No....it can't be...." The young teen said rushing towards a window, to see his planet slowly drift away. "It took off already! This isn't good!" The teen was once again in a panic, and quickly ran thoughts through his mind.

"Okay...I still have a chance to leave...I just have to get into my partner and blow a hole in the ship...." Hibiki said shakily. Miraculously, he had clever, thoughtful plans that had let him survive his big mouth ever since he was born. At one point, he had threatened a large man that he had run into. He was being chased persistently, but had easily escaped by jumping into a hole where the bigger man could not enter. Unfortunately, it was a sewer....

Hibiki pushed this memory out of his mind quickly. It had taken him weeks to smell better! And months to get the stains out! He then rushed up to his vanguard and jumped onto the front when the vanguard began to move! At first he had wondered if the ship had hit something, but then the lights came on and he was staring into a large crowd of Tarak soldiers.

00000

Duero had seen many crazy things in his life, but to find a third class citizen grabbing onto a large vanguard for dear life as he was seen by a large crowd of people was just....so random....

The captain was displaying a short video of the new vanguard models in combat, making Duero sigh, wondering what other combat plans the Tarak had in store. He wasn't too fond of violence, and these machines were just more killing machines. He was actually more interesting in learning about women instead of fighting them. He remembered the blonde man who was asking some soldiers to try pills that he had brought aboard say that they were unfashionable....Duero silently agreed with him. And that was when the boy was found.

"Is that a third class citizen?"

"What the hell is he doing on a vanguard?!"

"What the-get him!" A few guard rushed to the kid, but seemed unable to catch him. He had jumped down from the machine and swiftly dodged the attackers, making Duero slightly impressed. And in a pure act of desperation, the teen had jumped up onto the statue in the middle of the room.

"Now this is what I call entertainment!"

"You can do it kid ha ha!"

"You can put up a better fight then that shorty!"

"This is stupid...." Duero said giving a look of pity at the young boy. The kid then jumped off of the statue and rushed to the crowd, only to be tackled by three guards.

"Who called me shorty?!" The boy yelled, only to be hit in the head with a metal club. Duero silently watched as the boy was dragged out of the room.

00000

"Stupid boy...he'll have a public execution later..." The captain of the Ikazuchi spat. After all the trouble he had went through getting the ship ready along with the video demonstration, the boy had to ruin it. He also caused some trouble for the guards, making him curse at how bad they had acted in order to catch the boy.

"Sir...execution...he's still just a child." His advisor said, making the captain send him a dead glare.

"He's just a third class citizen! He's not important!" The captain spat once again. That's all he was. Third class.

"Also sir...I'd like to talk about the young man in cryo stasis..." The adviser said once again, making the captain smirk.

"Ah yes...he is the key in obliterating the women...along with that special weapon of his....it was hell finding it, and was hell finding him....but once we set them onto the woman, it will be too late...."

"How did you find them, sir?"

"Ah...we have been seeking the pilots for a very long time....a few soldiers came across him in the condition he is in now in an abandoned colony along with his machine...it was one of the first colonies to be built far from earth too...nobody could pilot the machine though, and we discovered a powerful lock, and only that pilot could use it.....such a shame, but to have such a deadly combination on this ship, we will be victorious!" Just then, the ship rocked violently to the side, nearly sending the captain off of his chair and sending his advisor into the ground.

"What the-its the women! The women are attacking!"

"What? No! We just left the planet! Send everybody to the vanguards now!"

"But sir! They're just trainees!"

"We need to defeat the women, and we can't do that without soldiers on the battlefield!"

00000

"Punishment!" The little robot shouted, while zapping Hibiki with a sharp burst of electricity. For ten minuets now, Hibiki was trying to convince it to set him free after he was thrown into a small cell after his little....incident. His head ached like no other, and this robot wasn't making it any easier for him.

"Come on! Be a pal!" Hibiki whined, resulting with another bolt.

"I'm no pal. I am High type #6 of the Ikuzachi." It barked as the pain ceased along with the attack.

"Come on! We were both made in factories weren't we? We're the same! Believe me!"

"I have a better generator." The robot said, "Bribery and stealing is a crime, and the solution is punishment!" As it zapped Hibiki again, the young teen had finally decided that his life was insignificant. He had tried to prove himself, yet he failed. He had failed his goal. He was going to rot in his cell until his head would be lopped off.

"Scanning subject." The robot said as he quickly scanned the boy as the readings showed on his screen. "You are..."

Just then, his screen went fuzzy and the ship rocked and red emergency lights flashed on. The robot then smashed into the electric field and slipped into the cell with Hibiki. Hibiki, sensing his chance, quickly grabbed the robot, pulled two chords from its body, and plugged it into the small outlet in his cell. The laser bars turned off, and he began to take off. He then glanced at the robot once again, and seeing it in its condition, he felt pity for the creatures that only had one goal in life-to serve men. He then quickly grabbed the small maintenance bot and rushed out of the room. He rushed out and began to quickly sprint in a random direction. He had passed several officers who didn't seem to care that he was there from all the excitement that was going on. He entered the engine room. It was hot and humid, but Hibiki didn't even think about that. He was just thinking about getting out. Just then, he heard a loud noise and glanced up at the wall. It exploded, and a large object flew out at him and he lost consciousness...

When he had awakened, he felt his hand grab something....soft...and squishy. He glanced down and noticed a hanging, black object.

"What...is this?" He asked as he began to toy with it a little, and then glanced up to see a large, armored figure looming over him. He gasped and shoved it away, hearing a little noise come from its head. As he cried out monster and crawled towards his robot, the creature stood up and took off its helmet. He gasped as he saw her. She had long, red hair with gleaming blue eyes. He had never seen a woman before, and he thought they were hideous creatures....but she was....

"Wow! A real live alien!" She yelled, making Hibiki fall back in surprise. She quickly knelt down and stared at him, her eyes beaming. He was very freaked out, and she began doing slow motions with her right hand. Hibiki was scared, but out of curiosity he copied her movements.

"Yay! First contact!" She exclaimed with a large grin on her face.

"Ehehe...bye!" Hibiki yelled as he grabbed the robot and leaped onto a walkway below her.

"Hey! Wait! I haven't taken a picture yet!"

"AND TAKE MY SOUL WITH YOU? NO WAY IN HELL!" Hibiki yelled as the woman began to take chase and began to decrease their distance. Hibiki was completely baffled at her. Women were too persistent! It's scary!

"Hey Mr. Alien! Let's sit down and talk!"

"NO! YOU'LL EAT MY GUTS OUT!" Hibiki screamed as he jumped from walkway to walkway with the girl in hot pursuit. He heard random bursts of gunfire around him along with sharp explosions, giving him the impression that the ship was already taken over by the women.

"Let me touch you at least!" The girl shouted.

"No!" Hibiki yelled out. They were now on the floor of the room, where debris and machines parts lay stiff. He then glanced above and saw two more women on the walkway above him.

"Do they multiply that fast?!" Hibiki yelled as he came across a large pile of junk. Without any hesitation he scrambled up, with the girl in tow. The other woman then leaped down on her, and then told her to leave quickly. Hibiki watched in silence, and then glanced up to see his partner lying still on the ground, with large scratch marks.

"There you are partner!" Hibiki exclaimed as he leaped into the cockpit wearing a big grin as the door had closed.

"Mission accomplished! Wait...how does this thing move?" Hibiki asked, as he began to punch random buttons. Just then, the unit suddenly jerked around, making Hibiki hit his head painfully onto the sides as the robot jumped around in his lap.

"Is...is this it then?" Hibiki whispered to himself as the vanguard was being hit against random incoming objects. "AM I GOING TO DIE HERE?!" Just then, he was taken in by a bright, blue light and everything disappeared around him.

00000

Magno was a very careful, cautious woman her entire life. She had seen many of her crew perish, and many of enemies perish as well. But then the crystal began to absorb the two ships together, she had thought that she had seen enough. When she entered the room that was covered with crystals, she was completely in awe of how powerful the substance was. Meia, Jura, and Dita was standing around each other as Magno and a small guard of women followed.

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way over here captain." Meia said.

"It's fine. I really just wanted to see this myself." Magno said, glancing at the sparkling crystals all around her. She came to a stop when she peered down at a young boy with a small robot with a fuzzy screen lying beside him.

"This is the boy that Dita was chasing." Meia said.

"Hm. It's been a long time since I had last seen a male. Did they always look this funny?" She asked as she waved her hand. A group of woman grabbed the boy along with his white robot.

"Take him to the cell where the others are." Magno said as the group walked out of the room, leaving Magno and the three dread pilots. Meia and Jura nodded to each other, making the captain raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Captain....when the ship was hit, we were overtaken by the power of the crystals...and started seeing things...."

"Strange....what did you see?"

"Well....it appears.....that there was a Gundam..." The captains blood froze at the mention of the word. Everyone on Mejere and Tarak and any other planet knew about the Gundams. About the five pilots who fought for the colonies and had helped expand humans involvement in space. The story was legendary, yet people had thought this was a myth, because any evidence of them existing was completely lost, except for one picture of the Gundam called Wing Zero. It was in a hangar at the time without being piloted, and is the only picture that was taken of it. Everyone had seen it, and it was a symbol of humans in space years after.

"What makes you think it was a Gundam?" Magno asked.

"Something....just told us..." Dita said.

"I see..let us keep this our little secret...." the captain said as she slowly made her way towards the door with the three pilots close behind.

00000

"Wh...where am I?" Hibiki asked as his eyes cracked upon, revealing the ceiling of a familiar sight. He sat up, and gave a deathly glare at the glowing bars before him.

"...why is it that I seem to end up in a jail cell a lot?" Hibiki grumbled.

"Oh, you're up." Hibiki turned sharply to see a tall man wearing a white coat in the corner of the cell. He had long, black hair covering half his face and was very tan.

"Who are you?" Hibiki asked, completely startled.

"My name is Duero Mcfile, I'm a doctor."

"Hibiki Tokai, and I'm no normal third class citizen!" Hibiki stated.

"You made that clear after you were seen with that vanguard."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" Hibiki asked, clenching his fist. Suddenly, his robot rebooted back to life and had its eyes wide open.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

"You mean you don't know? Very reliable robot I see..." Hibiki said as he leaned back against the wall. Just then, a women with two guards approached the cell bars, making Hibiki shrink in a corner.

"The captain would like to meet you two. I hope that you have no plans to object?"

00000

"Miss Gasco! It seems like we're connected from the inside too!" A woman crew member yelled as she noticed a large hole in the ceiling filled with the Paksis crystals.

"Well that's just great..." The tall, muscle bound register chief said, "I underestimated the power and energy of the Paksis....and by the way, its not Gasco, its GASCOGNE!" She yelled as she clenched her fist in pure annoyance of her nickname. Ever since she joined, people have been calling her Gasco, and it ticked her off because of the fact that they didn't remember her full name. She sighed, and began checking the ships readings as the ship's crew was zapping the crystals that were sprouting up around.

"Gasco! I think we've found something!" a voice cried over in another room. Gasco, controlling her anger, made her way towards the dark room where a few of women were in.

"What did you mean something? This is our part of the ship! We don't have anything foreign in this place!" Gascogne said before she noticed the girls point to a large, white object lying down against the floor. It had appeared to be a large container of something, and Gasco knelt down to get a better look at the strange thing in the pirate ship.

"I think its a....cryo chamber...." She said, carefully touching the white, outer shell. "Get something over here with wheels, we have to bring it to the captain."

00000

Hibiki rubbed his face at where that girl had slapped him. What did he do wrong? All he did was touch a blubbery spot! He remembered that it was squishy, like what that one girl had on her body. Hibiki wondered at what they could be when the door opened to reveal a blue haired girl holding a blonde man by his collar.

"Another one?" the captain said as Meia threw him towards where the other two males were sitting.

"Found him hiding in a statue." the blue haired girl replied.

"I thought these were men, but they're all just a bunch of kids..."

"The tall ones a doctor, and the short one is a fighter."

"Short! Just so you know, I'm not a- Before Hibiki could answer, the blonde man smashed his elbow into the teens stomach, making him silent.

"Captain," A voice called over, making Magno turn to see a few crew members push in a large, canister looking thing.

"We found this hidden in a corner of one of the rooms. It appears to be a cryo chamber."

"Cryo chamber? And it looks very old too...." Magno said as the woman moved it in beside her. The chamber was about seven foot tall, and was a faded grey color. It had a small glass window, but was covered in frost so that there was no visual on what was inside.

"Meia...open it for me..." Magno said as the dread leader stepped forward. The chamber seemed to still have some power in it, because it was making a low, vibrating humming noise. Meia looked at it for awhile, wondering what human could be inside. After a few moments, she pushed a few buttons on the center of the chamber, and stepped back, pointing her ring at it. It opened slowly, and mist flew out from the opening. Hibiki gasped to see what appeared to be a young boy strapped in tightly as the lid was fully raised. The boy had long, brown bangs over his closed eyes along with scars that marked his arms. He was wearing a green tank top and black pants. The metal straps released, and a screen appeared above the boys head showing his vital signs and information.

"Name: Heero Yuy. Age:18 years." Meia read out loud. The male doctor suddenly got up without objections and made his way over to the canister with rings pointed at him.

"Pulse is normal.....no freezer burn....and is undamaged." Duero said. When he was done reading, the boy began to fall out of the cryo chamber, making Duero catch him before he hit the ground.

"This boy needs help. I need to go to the medbay!" Duero said. Just then, the ship rocked, and the sounds of explosions rang through the air. Magno nodded to Meia, and the young woman turned and ran off towards the warehouse, contacting her fellow pilots.

"My, it looks like you're in a pinch here..." The blonde man said, "looks like you'll need some help."

"Oh? How can you do this?" Magno asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"I happened to be a helmsman. My name is Bart Garsus." the man said, bowing politely.

"Alright, it looks like we'll have to join forces. I'll take this man to the bridge while you woman escort the doctor to the medbay. Also, take that shorty to the warehouse.

"Wait, what?" Hibiki asked as a woman grabbed his collar and pulled him from the bench.

"Heero Yuy....where have I heard that from before..." Duero asked, as he glanced at the young boys face.

00000

"This isn't good. If we can't get the ship to stabilize, we might be in for a terrible situation if the men attack again." B.C. Said as she, Hibiki, and another crew member walked down the crystallized hallway.

"Hey." Hibiki said, making Buzam look back in question.

"Um...well you see....uh....I....kind of have....a confession to make....." Buzam looked at Hibiki with curiosity as he continued to stammer.

"Truth is....I'm not a fighter.....I just.....happened to be a mechanic......who had a stupid idea......of stealing one of the vanguards.......so I can't exactly.......fight......"

"That's a shame...." Buzam said as she laid her hand on her hip, "From what we were told at Mejere, men were supposed to be a proud, courageous race that fought for their own beliefs...but I guess that realistically they were cowards." Hibiki eyes widened at this.

"Why are you really here? Pride? Or are you just searching for your own reason of living and trying to prove yourself and acknowledge your existence?" Hibiki took in her words.

"We are both humans. We breathe the same, we fight the same, we live the same, and we die the same. Are you going to chicken out while everyone is trying their best to survive? You have nowhere to run to. Nowhere to hide. And in the last moments of your life, you are going to die in a dark corner of the ship crying your eyes out unless you decide to change." Hibiki collapsed onto his knees, and Buzam walked quietly past him.

"Let's go. We have nowhere to go, and he knows that."

00000

Duero quickly shoved off the boxes and junk off of the examination table and placed Heero gently down upon it.

"Wheres the power?" He asked the two girls in the room.

"It seems like we won't have any until the crystals stabilize." a girl said as the ship once again rocked in an explosion. Duero cursed, but then heard a silent whisper coming from Heero's lips.

"The patient is waking up!" The doctor said, as he leaned towards Heero to try to interpret what he was saying.

"Re....re....."

"Yes, what are you saying? Speak up!"

"Re...Relena...." Before Duero could do anything, he was hit across the room and slammed into the two girls as they collapsed into a big heap. Duero glanced up to see the young boy standing above him with his eyes glued onto the door, and seemed to be in a trance.

"It's...it's calling for me...." He said. And with that, he darted out the door.

00000

"W-what the hell is this thing?!" Bart gasped as he stood before a large plank like structure extending far before him.

"The bridge has been extended all the way out there because of the merging of the ships and the Paksis." Magno replied staring at the blonde man, expecting him to jump into action.

"So show us what you can do young man." Magno said after a few moments as she prodded Bart forward out onto the thin platform.

"T-this is like too dangerous!" Bart said as he stumbled down towards a blue pool of energy on the edge of the bridge. He then took a few careful steps as the women watched him silently from the sides.

"What the....." Bart said as he stared curiously into the blue, water looking energy.

"Whats the matter? You can't use it?" Magno teased, making the Tarak soldier tense up.

"I-its nothing like that! This is like....a secret weapon of our military!" Bart said as he slowly put his foot out towards it. Suddenly, a blue tentacle shot out of the pool and grabbed his leg. Before he could yelp out help, it pulled him in and he was engulfed into the ship.

"My god! That's some secret weapon!" Magno gasped out.

"He can't use it...." The white robot added. When Bart opened his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by the battle outside, and then realized that he was controlling the ship. Explosions were going off around him, causing him to panic as he dodged in fear, causing the ship to follow and move with him.

"What do you know....the ship actually moved....." Magno said, being totally surprised by the occurring events. She then quickly ran towards her chair and strapped herself in with a rush as Buzam entered.

"They're main system is in pursuit!" Belvedere said.

"Meia's group is looking to intervene, but it looks like they can't do anything!" Amarone concluded.

"Is there a chance that we could get away?" BC asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine I suppose...." Magno replied, gritting her teeth. The ship then jerked again, and Buzam grabbed a nearby rail to keep from falling. "But under these conditions we won't stand a chance!" Suddenly, a screen appeared before the two women showing Hibiki.

"Hey! Take these things off me right now! How can I fight with them on?!" Hibiki screeched.

"What in the world is he talking about?" Magno asked, making Buzam snicker.

"Let me handle this. Do you plan of fighting?" Buzam asked.

"Yes!"

"Ha! You make me laugh!"

"Hey, I know I'm nothing more then scum, a loser, and an idiot, but I want to change that!"

"Are you just trying to be defiant?"

"NO! It's not just that I want to be stronger, but its also because I want to prove my own resistance!" Buzam smiled a pressed a button on the small controller she held and Hibiki's cuffs released themselves.

"Thanks! You won't regret this!"

00000

As soon as the transmission had ended and his handcuffs fell hard onto the floor, Hibiki rushed for where he had left his vanguard. He told Buzam and the captain that he would fight to prove his own existence, and to survive. He darted down the crystallized hallways and ran into a room where his partner laid silently as a few crystals were on his body. Hibiki gasped. Instead of its normal, grey color, it was now transformed into a new golden one.

"I guess I'm not the only one who changed...." Hibiki chuckled as he rushed into the cockpit.

"Oh yeah....how do you work this thing?......I'LL MAKE THIS THING WORK WITH MY OWN POWER!" Hibiki yelled as he jabbed at a few buttons. His partner then flickered to life as the screen popped up before him. Before Hibiki could do anything, his vanguard immediately blasted forwards out of the crystals and into space itself as a few unconfirmed enemies began to attack.

00000

Heero Yuy had no idea about what was going on. He was stumbling through a ship with weird, crystal like structures covered the floor, walls, and ceiling. He had recalled waking up into the face of a mysterious man, and his reflexes had acted quickly as he hit the man across the room into two women with a single punch. His head aching and his balance off, Heero was in a bad situation. He had also felt a fever going, and began cursing to himself. He had a weird feeling of where he had to be, and thought he was walking aimlessly through the hallway. His intuition then suddenly told him to enter a room to his right, and he did so, to come face to face with scattered machines lying around. They looked like mobile suits. Heero made no effort to examine the foreign machines as he drove forward, nearly tripping over broken material and large crystals. He finally came to his destination as he peered up to see a large object covered in a big black blanket.

"This....this is it....." Heero said, grabbing the blanket forcefully. "This is it...." Using his tremendous strength, Heero managed to rip off the large tarp, and a large white object appeared. It was a large Mobile Suit transporter, with the machine being carefully preserved on the inside.

"Zero...can you hear me?" Heero asked, as he punched in a few buttons on the large transporter. With a hiss and the sound of a garage opening, a large shield protecting the Mobile Suit slid to the sides as a mist filled the air around the pilot. Heero then looked up to see his Gundam, Wing Zero. It was somehow in perfect condition, and looked as though it went through many stages of repairs. Without another second wasted, the cockpit opened and a single cord fell down, which would give him access into the Gundam. When he shot up, he entered the Pilot's seat and closed the door, making Zero flicker to life as the monitors turned on.

00000

"I don't know how long we can go on with this. The enemy is starting to become more violent, and its getting harder to evade them." Meia said to the bridge of the pirate ship.

"Don't worry, reinforcements are on their way, but I'm not so sure about how good they will be...."

"Reinforcements?" Meia asked, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, there was a sound of another transmission coming in as a familiar boy came up onto the screen.

"This is Heero Yuy of Wing Zero. Do you need any help in defending your ship?"

"Magno, this is the boy in the cryo chamber!" The older women nodded slowly.

"So you finally woke up."

"Let me say it again. Do you need any help?" The boys eyes stared at Magno intensely, and actually happened to send a shiver down the spines of the women who were watching.

"T-that would be very helpful." Magno said, as the boy nodded, with the transmission ending.

"Captain.....what do you think he'll be doing?"

"I'm not sure....but did he say Wing Zero?"

00000

Hibiki was doing random flips in the air while he was being attacked by the small alien ships before he had finally stopped in space. He had realized that it had no ammo to fight, and his Vanguard quickly grabbed its sword.

"Take this!" He yelled as his vanguard sliced through its enemy cleanly, and then slashed at another, making them explode from the attack. He then charged forward, slashing at two more units before he charged straight ahead at the large ship.

00000

"The enemy's main ship has stopped advancing!"

"It seemed to have focused its attention on the vanguard instead!" Belvedere and Amarone said.

"If he does anything stupid, it won't look like he'll live too long...." Magno stated, "Where's the other boy?"

00000

"This is awesome!" Dita exclaimed as she watched Hibiki destroy more units as she followed closely behind.

"Dita! Pull back! This is too dangerous!" Meia said as she rushed after the two fighters as they rushed straight for the large ship.

"Don't worry Meia! I just know that Mr. Alien will pull us out of this mess somehow!" Dita exclaimed happily as she followed persistently.

"I'm going to destroy this thing, and find my own purpose!" Hibiki yelled as he recklessly approached the main system. Just then, a group of the enemy units smashed into the vanguard from all sides, restricting his movements before he could reach the ship.

"No! I can destroy this thing!" Hibiki cried out as multiple beams fired out at the boy from the ship.

"Mr. Alien!" Dita yelled as the beams hit them, causing a large explosion, giving Meia and Jura a big saddened feeling, along with Magno and BC.

"Dita......you stupid girl..." Jura whispered to herself as she looked away.

"Damnit!" Meia cursed as she slammed her hands onto the controls of her Dread.

"It looks like....our little miracle didn't happen....." Magno said.

"Wait....look!" Buzam called out, Making Magno look up. Emerging from the explosion came a large, mechanical figure.

"What is that? Another weapon of the men?!" Magno asked, staring in awe at the figure. The blue machine quickly raced towards the ship, and ripped open a hole. Its two large cannons from its back aimed straight forward for the main enemy systems and began to charge. When they fired, the beams broke straight through, causing the large ship to explode, making the faces of Magno and Buzam gape in suprise.

"It looks like....our miracle did happen....." Buzam said, flashing a small grin.

"What the....hell is that?" Meia asked herself.

00000

"I.....I did it......I finally...did it...." Hibiki said to himself. He had destroyed that large machine, and was happier then he ever was at this moment this his entire life. It was then that he noticed his hand on top of another hand, and reeled back in surprise. A head of red hair leaned back into his chest, and began to freak him out.

"I knew you could do it Mr. Alien....." Dita said, as she laid her head down upon her new friend.

"Hold on guys, we aren't out of the sea yet....." Magno's voice called over. The Vandread turned to see three more enemies ships begin to approach them.

"Damn...just as I was about to take a long nap....." Hibiki said, as he and Dita prepared to charge. Before anyone could move or do anything, a huge, powerful golden beam was fired up, and pierced into the ships. Within seconds, the three ships had exploded, sending a rush of confusion over the dread and vanguard pilots.

"What the hell? Who did that?!" Hibiki asked, as he looked around in space, and spotted a robotic figure below the pirate ship.

"This is Heero Yuy of Wing Zero. Mission accomplished."

"Hey! It's that one guy!" Hibiki said zooming in on the unit. As soon as he had a good look at the unit, his blood froze instantly, along with Dita's and the crew of the pirate ship who had laid eyes upon it.

"No way...." Hibiki gulped, pulling back into his seat.

"Its....a Gundam...." Magno gasped out, as the bridge of the ship went silent.

"I'm returning to the warehouse. You will pay me back by giving me a place to go." Heero said in a monotone voice. Without any second to waste, the pilot then quickly flew towards the ship, ready to collapse from his current, feverish state.

00000

And so there you have it....I know that I had skipped the scene where the girls get into the dreads, and when the ship was separated. I basically wanted to show the story in the beginning of Hibiki's point of view, and then had to later branch out to where Gasco found Heero. Like I said before, if I had made ANY mistakes in the storyline or something else like grammar, please tell me and I shall fix it! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I would like to give my full thanks to Vader23A for submitting the first review of this story....and so far, the only one.....a few more would be nice, and I'll answer any questions you ask in review form in the next chapters, and please tell me if I get anything wrong about Heero or Vandread!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Gundam Wing or Vandread......stupid lawyers.....

00000

Chapter 2

"The ship has been completely and utterly swallowed by the crystals. The bridge, the housing area, and the engine room are all completely filled with the Paksis. On the bright side, the Dread hangar, and the ammunition storage rooms are completely untouched, and have sustained no damage. And, the spread of the Paksis has finally ceased, and the new bridge has stopped moving, and as of now, its above the ships garden area. The changed to the ship have finally stopped too. Meia, what do you have to report?" Buzam said, turning her glance towards the blue haired dread leader. Meia nodded, and begun to inform Magno, and Buzam.

"Thank you BC. When the three new dreads were changed by the Paksis, they were already unable to fit into any dread platforms within the ship. We had managed to put them into the cargo bay in the Tarak's side, and we will now store them there. When we were about to modify that part of the ship, we had discovered that all the cables, and circuits have rotted and are of no more use."

"The main problem....is where we are as of now..." Buzam added, as a map hologram launched up before the three, "It seems impossible, but we're very far from Mejere....are we are also in a totally different Nebula. It will take about 270 days to return."

"Ugh...what did we ever do to deserve this punishment?....More importantly, do we have any information about our enemy thus far?"

"Well....my team is currently understaffed, and so...I sent some volunteers..." Meia said, a drop of sweat slowly dripping from her forehead.

"Volunteers?" Magno asked as she lifted an eyebrow

"Yeah...I'd rather not say...."

"Fine then. Any news about this so called Gundam pilot?" Magno asked.

"He's currently in the med bay. He was suffering from a fever earlier, and so we had to keep him from the cell with the other three men." Meia said.

"I see....to think that we would run across one of the very pilots and his weapon....we probably have a great journey ahead of us...." Magno said, as she fanned herself from the rising heat in the ship. "So what is his condition as of now?"

"His fever has almost gone completely down, and we shall put him into the cell with the men."

"No. Send him to me first....I would like to have a few words with him."

00000

The pirate ship was currently in quite a few predicaments. The air conditioning was not not operating well enough, and since the residential area was totally ruined, the women were moving around in 80 degrees or more heat. The engineers were also working on the Paksis, but were almost completely clueless, as they had never seen such a system before. It was either ancient, or was a prototype. They only way they could hope to learn about the Paksis, was to download the data onto a very rebellious white little robot.

"As the brave women take over the ship, Magnos team began to meet an entirely new problem!" Paiway, the young nurse said out loud as she jotted her words onto a small notepad in her hands. She was currently sitting on a large elevator platform, with a suspicious rope wrapped around her waist.

"Paiway!" A crew member called behind her, "If you don't have anything to do, why don't you help us out?"

"I am doing something, and it is very important actually." Paiway said, as she straightened her back and flashed a proud face.

"Hey! Paiway! Hold on a minuet!" A voice cried out, making the nurse glance to her left as she spotted Barnette and Jura carrying a large load of personal items as they struggled onto the platform.

"Are you fooling around again?" Barnette called out as she and the busty blonde women tossed down their things.

"Barnette and Jura sure have along of their stuff with them! We're lucky that our room is totally fine!" She said through her small, green frog puppet.

"How long is she going to push my buttons for?" Jura grumbled, giving a big glare at the younger girl.

"You aren't going to help us like that. Wait, why is that rope tied to you?" Barnette asked, making Paiway flash a suspicious grin.

"Well....this elevator is kinda temporary, and if it falls...well....good luck!" Paiway laughed as her rope pulled her up into the air.

"You're joking!" Jura cried out, her eyes widening.

"PAIWAY!!!" Barnette yelled.

00000

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hibiki gasped, before he was hit in the face with another stream of water, making him and Bart scream in pain, as they desperately tried to block and dodge the water. Yet, the tan Duero decided that it would be faster if he stood there and took it, making no objections as the stream hit his torso.

"Looks like these men are our only hope of saving the ship, is that right?" Magno said, giving a look of pity as she saw the three men being attacked by the blasts of water.

"It seems that we will have to depend on these men until we can fully understand the systems of this ship." Buzam replied.

"Its funny..." Magno began, "That this ship seems to have some sort of a mind of its own....I've never seen something like that before...its very interesting...."

00000

"It was so shocking when all my comrades were taken out by the women in mere seconds! With only me standing alone! And the only thing I could think of, was how I close I was to being ripped into pieces! And now, I am left with the duty of a soldier to take this ship back from the women, no matter what the price!" Bart went on, as the two other males paid no attention as they were absorbed into their own thoughts.

_This really sucks...I thought I had changed my destiny....but still..._ Hibiki thought, with Bart interrupting his thoughts.

"What had happened back there?" Bart asked as his eyes were straight on Hibiki.

"Where did that Vanguard come from, and why did it combine with the Mejere fighter? And why the hell did a Gundam appear out of nowhere!" Hibiki twitched. He also wanted to know the answers to these.

"Why the hell should I know about those things? I don't think I forgot about you hitting me back there!" Hibiki yelled, as his piercing eyes dug into the blonde male.

"H-hey now...no need to yell...." Bart said, as sweat poured down his face as he took a step back.

"Maybe I should shut you up, make you learn a thing or two!"

"He's just worried." A deep voiced said, making Hibiki's and Bart's attention turn towards Duero.

"He was just trying to take his mind off of what happened because of what happened. It's natural for him."

"Wow....I'm impressed." Bart said, as he loosened up at Duero, "But come on! With my charisma, your intelligence, and Hibiki's vanguard skill, we could totally fight the women off!"

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice said, making Bart slowly glance over his shoulder at the women behind him.

"Oh, uh....hi there! We were just....messing around!"

"I'd like to know what your conversation was about later, but right now, we have a few things for you men to do."

00000

"WOW! Miss Gasco! Check all this cool stuff out!" Dita exclaimed, hopping around the debris.

"Ugh...you find anything important?" Magno asked through the visual communicator.

"We're searching for any clues on the enemy, but theres just so much debris here, its hard to find anything significant." Gasco said, as Dita flew around excitingly, making her and the captain sigh.

"Captain, I've brought our navigator here." Buzam called.

"Alright....I'll leave the investigation to you two." Magno's chair then rotated and entered into the bridge as it moved to the captains spot, with BC and Bart looking up at her.

"H-Hi there!" Bart said, scratching the back of his head nervously, "There's something you want me to do?"

"Yes....that thing over there." Magno said as she pointed towards the place where Bart hopped in to take control of the ship.

"We haven't been able to operate it, so would you show us how you did it?" Bart gulped, and lifted up his arms to show his handcuffs. With a glance at Buzam, the woman was hesitant, but then activated the lock system and the metal contraption fell too the ground.

"Okay...as you all know, this is a male ship," Bart said as he walked towards the blue pool, "So I'm guessing that only a man can use it, so you should feel glad that I was on this ship when you needed me, so I guess you can say that I'm- before Bart could finish, a blue tentacle came out, grabbed him, and pulled him down into it.

"I don't get it at all...." Magno sighed. When Bart realized where he was, he was once again bare naked and in a strange area of the ship. And before he could move or do anything, the ship immediately took off, and blasted away from Gasco and Dita as they had attempted to contact the ship.

"What happened?!" Magno called, as a visual of Bart appeared before her.

"I'm not sure! I didn't even think before it did this!"

"Captain, it seems that the ship had immediately booted up when he stepped into it!" Belvedere cried.

"Captain! All communications have been cut from Miss Gasco and Dita!" Ezra said, as she began to breathe heavily. Before anyone could do anything, Ezra collapsed onto her computer panel. Buzam saw this happen, and quickly ran over to her.

00000

"Grandpa....grandpa...." Hibiki muttered as he lay sleeping against a crate behind him. Interested, Duero walked over and sat in front of the young boy, and put his hand against his forehead. As soon as he had made contact, Hibiki's eyes opened, and in suprise, he quickly shoved the doctor away.

"What the hell are you doing Doc?!" He yelled out nervously.

"I was checking your temperature. You were mumbling in your sleep about a grandpa character." Duero said calmly, making Hibiki calm as well.

"Just...someone who took care of me before I went to the city."

"Strange....I find it weird that one of the people from the first generation were taking care of you...."

"Hey, Duero." A voice called, making the doctor glance back to see three women, with Buzam staring at him hard.

"It's your turn to come with me. You have some patients to look over." Duero nodded as the force field was deactivated as he walked out from the cell. Without a word from Hibiki the bars came down again. Duero was then led through a series of hallways, and the women who passed him glanced up in curiosity. He had also received a few expressions that showed anger, and fear. When he finally reached the med bay, the door opened, revealing twelve beds in the room with six beds located on both sides of the room. Two were already occupied by a woman and the Gundam pilot, and he wasn't surprised to see the man on a completely different side of the woman.

"I'm surprised you called me here...don't you have advanced medical technology?" Buzam then smiled.

"I knew that you would ask that. Most of the ships systems are off line, and that includes the med bay and air conditioning. We wouldn't have called you if they were functioning correctly. Would you look at the woman for us?"

"I'll examine the patient." Duero said without hesitating as the walked towards the woman, and giving a glance at the Gundam pilot that lay asleep as he passed him.

00000

"Weird.....Miss Gasco, all I can see outside are markers...." Dita stated. The two women were currently in a large cave like structure within the destroyed enemy ship while they downloaded the new information onto a disk.

"Well let's go. We're done here." Gasco said as she and Dita headed towards the exit, unaware of the metal strands that suddenly approached them from behind.

00000

"It seems that we have no control over the ship."

"We are also heading towards a nebula directly in front of us."

"Ugh...just one problem after another..." Magno said as she had a fan blowing air into her face. As soon as her sentence finished, a few more screens popped up.

"This is Meia. The dreads are unable to launch since the platforms are off line."

"Me and Jura have been stuck in this elevator for hours!"

"What?! We're heading into that thing?! How do I stop this?!" Bart complained as they flew into the large space cloud.

00000

When Duero was busy examining the patient with Buzam and another woman close by, the power had shut off instantly. Quickly, he grabbed a communicator from the pouch of the other women to her objection as he put it up to his ear.

"Engineering, I'm working on a patient here, send power immediatley to the medbay."

"We're having problems up here as well! We can't decode the Tarak language!" Parfet yelled back. Duero then glanced up at Buzam, "If I was there...." Buzam then smiled and nodded, "Go right ahead. We'll stay here." Duero then quickly got up and rushed out, leaving the three women and the Gundam pilot.

"It seems we'll have to wait Ezra..." Buzam said as she casually sat down on one of the beds. However, before anyone could lift a finger, an arm grabbed the captain by the throat violently, and threw her off into the bed behind it. Before she could grasp what had happened, she was standing up again with strong, muscled arms were wrapped around her neck, holding her captive.

"BC!" the other woman yelled as she lifted her laser ring to the attacker. Buzam managed to glance behind her to see the Gundam pilot, with his dark, emotionless eyes staring right back at her.

00000

Heero Yuy could barely remember anything before he had woken up from his sleep. He had recalled collapsing out of Zero when he flew back into the hangar, but couldn't remember what he fought or when. When his eyes opened, he saw a tall, long haired man rushing through the door, and remembered him when he had awaken last time in a fever. As he looked over, he saw three women. One looked like a guard, while the other as an officer of some sort. They were standing over an incapacitated woman on a bed. His fighting instincts had once again kicked in, and without him thinking, when the officer had sat down, he grabbed her and threw her into the bed behind him, and then pulled her off in an attempt to shield himself from an attack from the guard.

"You must be.....the Gundam pilot....." The officer said, her voice and breathing being restricted as she looked up at Heero.

"Where the hell am I?" Heero said, his eyes peering down into the womans soul, as he attempted not to notice her figure with success.

"Release me....I tell you....."

"Tell that woman to throw her ring towards the other side of the room." The officer looked at the guard with hard eyes, making her reluctantly toss her weapon across the room. Fulfilling his promise, he took off his arms and tossed the officer into the middle of the room, where she fell onto the ground.

"I like your gentleness....." The officer said, rubbing her aching neck.

"Now tell me." Heero said in demanding, monotone voice, sending a shiver down the women's spines.

"On board a Mejere pirates ship. We had found you with the Taraks in a cryo chamber, and your Gundam was apparently in the male hangar." She then realized that the pilot wasn't from this time as his eyebrow lifted in obvious confusion.

"I'd better take you to the captain....the officer said as she stood up, "My name is Buzam, and I'm the commander of this ship." She then reached out her hand for a shake, shocking the newly awakened Ezra and the female guard. Heero stood there glaring, and BC withdrew her hand silently.

"Okay then.....I'll only take you there if you allow us to put on some handcuffs." Buzam said as she lifted one of the contraptions in her hand. After a moments worth of thinking, Heero reached out his hands as she cuffed his wrists together.

"Alright, we should get going. Lisa, stay with Ezra." Buzam commanded, as the guard nodded quickly. The two then exited the med bay, with Buzam sticking behind Heero to make sure that he didn't try anything funny.

"What is the Mejere and Tarak?" Heero asked.

"Hm...straight to the point...." BC said. She then informed him of how the two genders were at war with one another, about how the female pirates had attacked a Tarak ship, and about how they combined and the issues that were happening, like about the systems being off line.

"Where's Zero?" Heero asked without looking at BC.

"Zero? Are you talking about your Gundam? Right now, it's in the Vanguard hangar in the Tarak area of the ship. It hasn't been touched, just to let you know." Heero nodded as they had finally entered the bridge. He noticed that the room was large, and had seemed to be overlooking a small garden of some sorts. He also saw the advanced technology, and that the ship was the most advanced, and largest ship he had ever been in. There were three women before him. Two were in some kind of chairs linked to the ships computer system, with a weird bear costume in another. After he examined his surroundings, he looked up to see an older woman who was obviously the captain.

"You must be Heero Yuy. Has Buzam informed you of your current situation?" Heero nodded silently, and noticed the gazes of the other women upon him.

"Yes. Everything." Magno was intrigued by this young man. He seemed very intelligent, and had the build of a fighter from what she could tell from his muscled arms. She also noted a few scars here and there, and that he was very intimidating. He didn't seem very emotional, and she guessed it was to keep him from letting them get in the way during a battle.

"When this crisis is over with, I would like to speak to you some more, but we have some problems to take care of...and by the way, my name is Magno."

"Captain, I have something I want to bring up." The captain and Heero both turned their attention towards Buzam.

"It seems as though we can send out of Vanguard, and we can have Hibiki to go search for Gasco and Dita."

"Not a bad idea..." Magno said, as she then turned her attention towards Heero, "And what about him?"

"The Gundam too, but I'm not sure if we can trust the both of them." Buzam said, eyeing the pilot.

"Do you want to help us search for our two crew mates?" Magno asked.

"If I do, will I be given full freedom?" Heero asked.

"Smart one. We promise you." Without wasting another moment, Heero turned to take off into the depths of the ship.

"Wait, let me deactivate your cuffs." Buzam said taking out the controller. Before she could press it, the broken pair of handcuffs were then tossed directly in front of her feet, stunning her and the women in the room.

"Let's go. Where is this Hibiki?"

00000

Hibiki laid silently on his back, bare except for a loin cloth that covered his private areas. It had been about thirty minuets since Duero had left, with him being alone all that time. He was insanely bored, and in this heat, it was unbearable. His clothes lay scattered around his body as sweat dripped profusely.

"Hooooooooooooooooot......" He grumbled as he stared up at the ceiling, wondering if he was going to die.

"Wow...what a nice outfit." Buzam said as she approached the cell.

"So it's my turn go with you now, right?" Hibiki growled, gritting his teeth.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what would this favor be of?"

"We had left two crew members behind accidentally, and we would like for you to look for them."

"Ha! Why should I help you people?"

"Do you want to rot in that cage?" A voice said, making Hibiki's attention go from Buzam to the approaching Gundam Pilot.

"Its you..." Hibiki said, sitting up.

"If you don't want to sit there the rest of the day in the heat while I have full freedom of walking around in this ship, well I suggest you go with me." Heero said in his monotone voice.

"And why should I go with you if you can do it all on your own? And why are you with the women anyways?"

"This is not the time for you to be thinking of the differences between man and woman. We must have them be recovered, and you want to get out of there, right?" Buzam stated, glaring at the young Hibiki.

"Fine! I just want that emotionless jerk to stay as far away from me as possible!" Hibiki said as he dressed back up into his clothes.

"Impossible." Heero said as the cage disappeared as Hibiki came emerged from his cell.

"Watch your mouth!" Hibiki yelled, only to be cut down by a fierce glare from the Gundam pilot.

"Hurry. We don't want to waste time." Buzam said as she began to lead the two fighters out from the room.

00000

"Captain! It seems like theres a large object moving towards us!"

"It seems to be a large ice asteroid!"

"Bart! Did you hear that?!"

"AAAAAH! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

00000

Gasco sighed deeply. Just a few minuets ago, she had sent Dita out to the pirate ship, hoping to bring assistance. And as luck would have it, a few alien fighters had emerged from the destroyed ship as Gasco lay trapped in a cage of metal bars. Suddenly, a different alien unit suddenly appeared before her and took out its long, sharp claws.

"Heh...I guess I know what you want for dinner...."

00000

Dita screamed as she dodged the incoming alien units attacking her dread. It was painful just to leave her friend behind, but this was even more stressful for her.

"NOOOO! I HATE ALIENS WHO DON'T GIVE UP!" Dita exclaimed, wishing that Hibiki would come. Her radar beeped, and reported two more units.

"In front of me too?!" Dita exclaimed. In fear, she fired her blasters straight for the target, hoping it would hit. Instead, after a few seconds, a voice came on.

"Is that how you treat someone when they've came all the way to get you?!" Hibiki yelled. Dita's heart filled with happiness as she heard the words.

"Mr. Alien! I knew you'd come!" She yelled as she increased her booster power.

"Wait! Stop coming! Hold on!" Before Hibiki could say anything else, there was a flash of light, and he found himself once more in the cockpit of the Vandread with Dita.

"Wow! This is soooo cool!" Dita exclaimed as she bounced around in her seat, causing some strange reactions to occur within Hibiki's body.

"Would you stop bouncing around! This is making me feel weird!" Hibiki said, making Dita stop. An explosion occurred in front of the Vanguard as the sounds of machine gun fire were heard.

"Would you stop the talking? We need to find the other one." Heero said, as the chain guns on the Gundam's soldiers fired rapidly, destroying a few more enemy troops.

"Whatever! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Wow! It's Mr. Gundam Pilot!" Dita exclaimed, watching in awe as she saw the Gundam fly fluently through space, using its shield as a weapon to impale and beat down enemies while firing its machine guns rapidly.

"Hibiki, I heard that there's an asteroid heading towards the ship. Let me find the other woman, and you help the ship." Before Hibiki could object, Zero transformed into its bird mode and quickly sped off into the direction where Dita had came from.

00000

Gascogne had watched patiently as fear began to enter her heart as the enemy slowly removed the bars one by one, until it was within reaching distance of her.

"So....it's finally my turn, eh?" Gasco said as a drop of sweat poured from in her head inside the space suit. Before the claw could touch her, its body suddenly jerked, and bullets ripped into it violently, tearing its body into pieces. Gasco turned to see the Gundam tear the bars apart, and stared at it in awe. The cockpit opened, and the pilot floated out towards her.

"You okay?"

"Thanks to you, but I would have appreciated it if you had came by earlier...." Gasco smiled. The Boy nodded and they both floated towards his Gundam.

"Are you sure we can both fit?" Gascogne asked.

"Yeah. It seems like the Paksis thing changed a few things on Zero as well." Heero said as he fell nicely into the seat. Gasco took his word for it, and she was surprised as she fit in small, but comfortable area beside the seat against one of his monitors. When the doors closed, Heero turned into the bird mode, making Gasco stare in awe, and quickly flew back towards the ship.

_I hope the Zero system doesn't effect her._ Heero thought, hoping that he would be right.

"I feel special, being able to ride in a legendary Gundam unit."

"Legendary?" Heero asked. Buzam didn't tell him anything about Gundams being legendary.

"Yeah...everybody knows about them, how they helped humanity expand into space and all that.....they were thought to be a myth....well I guess not now." Heero nodded as he rushed through the Nebula, seeing Hibiki destroy the asteroid.

"That's a very unique machine...." Heero said, staring at it through his visor.

"Let's hurry inside....I'm kinda injured here." Heero nodded, and proceeded towards the ship as the warehouse opened, making him turn into his Gundam form once again as he landed in a large corner. The cockpit opened, and Gasco was staring straight down.

"Um....how do I...." Heero pointed to a cord descending from the door.

"Put your foot in that small triangle and hold tight. You should fall pretty slowly." Gasco nodded and did as she was told. When she landed on the ground, she snuck a look back at the pilot.

"By the way, my name is Gascogne."

"Heero Yuy. I have a few things to take care of in my suit, so I'll see you later." And with that, the cockpit closed, leaving Gasco standing alone in the hangar.

00000

"What a relief....I was certain we were done for....." Magno sighed, slumping back into her chair. She had found out the reason for the power to come back on. It seemed as thought Duero and Parfet had teamed up to put the systems back on. She was already happy that at least two people of different genders were getting along.

"Magno...I think its best to inform the entire crew of what's going on." The captain nodded, as the transmission had began.

"I would like to say that we have recently found information about our new, alien enemy. It looks like this is their planet." With that, a picture of a strange, alien looking sphere appeared in front of Buzam, making the crew gasp in surprise.

"I'm not sure why, but it appears that our enemy wants to destroy the Mejere and Tarak planets. And it's my duty to report that the men and women of this crew are to work together to defeat this enemy!" With that, the women were completely shocked, "Also, it seems that we have the help of a Gundam pilot, for those who do not know that he was here. Be prepared to fight the enemy once again, for it will be a long journey back home. Remember this!" The transmission then ended as Duero and Ezra casually walked in to tell the captain the news.

00000

"Jura......"

"Barnette......."

"Have we been forgotten?...."

"It feels like we've been here for days......" The two women groaned. The elevator was stuck up at the ceiling, squishing the two women together as their stuff was torn up, with some destroyed. Suddenly, the elevator jerked, and began to slowly descend down, much to Jura and Barnett's relief.

"YES! WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Jura exclaimed, hugging her best friend tightly. "When I see the person that did this, I will give them a big hug, and-

Jura's words had ceased when she saw a pair of intimidating eyes staring right back at her. She recognized this man to be the Gundam pilot, for she and Barnette had seem him in the infirmary in bed before. The two women cautiously looked back as the elevator stopped on the bottom level.

"I heard voices. I thought that you needed help." Heero said, as he turned his back and left.

"Barnette...." Jura said, staring hard at the young man.

"Yes?"

"It seems.....that I own him a big hug....."

00000

I realized that I have skipped a few scenes, but I wrote this at like 2 in the morning, so yeah....anyways......

Yay! Chapter is finished! The next chapter will be about Hibiki's stubbornness, and Heero will have a pretty good talk with him and the crew. **Please Review!** I'm running out of influence!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, once again this is up. I would like to thank Infinite Freedom for submitting his review, and that so far, Heero will most likely go with Meia, but it might not.....its just most likely.....yeah.....

I would also like to thank Airier for his review as well. I didn't notice that I made Heero curse actually.....but your explanation for him having a bit more emotion seemed like a good choice, and you'll see my explanation for it as you read on. Thank you reviewers!

_"Peace, can only be obtained through effort, teamwork, and the will to assist others. I have supported total pacifism for a few years now, and with the help of the Gundam pilots, the war with the colonies and the earth alliance have ceased, and we will hopefully see more of this in years to come. I, Relena Peacecraft, ask you to help me on this journey to prevent the deaths of friends and family." The crowd roared with approval, as Relena stepped off her podium, with a large grin on her face. She had been speaking to government officials of earth, different countries, and colonies without rest ever since Mariemeia had been defeated by Heero. People were worried about her health, and how about she was constantly on the move, yet she felt great, mostly because of Heero accepting to be her bodyguard. When the meeting had ended, she was in a light conversation with the members, who were intrigued and respective of what she had done at the age she was in. She waited patiently-there was only one person she wanted in her company at this moment. She felt a light tap at her shoulder, and turned to face Heero in his classic emotionless face._

_"Relena, it's time. We have an appointment with the Earth Alliance on Tuesday." Relena nodded, and turned to the council members, and apologized as she left behind Heero. Relena was currently in a colony far outside of earth._

_"Heero...when does our ship leave?" Relena asked, receiving no reaction from her bodyguard._

_"In two hours." Heero replied. Relena was taken back, but then smiled brightly._

_"So...were you planning to take me somewhere special?" _

_"That's correct." Heero said, as they exited the tall building, that stood above the other skyscrapers on the colony._

_00000_

Heero's eyes opened slowly, revealing to him the ceiling of his room. After he had came back with Gasco, he had spent most of his time in his Gundam, adjusting the operating system and studying the changes that had taken place. Not only did Zero grow in size, but in speed, strength, and firepower as well. The machine guns that had had resided on the Gundam's shoulders, were pushed farther towards the shoulder guards, and had a few more barrels banded together, and fired faster. He had no chance to test out the beam sabers, and decided to try them out in his next run.

After he had checked the adjustments on Zero, it was already late. Zero had already downloaded the schematics of the ship secretly by its own will, and Heero found the residential area, and where all the crew members were assigned to bunks. He had found a smaller room farther away from them, and decided to rest there. Under normal circumstances, he would have slept in Zero, but he felt that the Gundam needed some alone time and left afterwards.

After he had experienced his dream, Heero sat up scratching his head. He didn't remember how he had ended up in the cryo chamber, or what had happened before then. There was a big blank in his memory, but he recalled being Relena's bodyguard.

When he thought of her name once again, he sighed deeply. He was too far in the future, and the chances that she was alive were slim. Same thing for all the Gundam pilots, including Duo. Heero had to smirk, recalling all the times Duo had invited him to watch a movie, or watch a football game, or something like that. Duo had tried so hard to be friends with him, and they both knew that he was getting positive results, and he had made Heero laugh a few times. It was more like a snicker, but that didn't stop Duo from trying to get more out of him.

Quatre himself had always invited the Gundam pilots to his mansion numerous times. For birthdays, for graduation, and just because he wanted to see his friends. Surprisingly, the other four pilots would always show up, though not really on time. Heero had finally accepted Quatre, and the two had great fun together.

To him, Trowa seemed to have the most in common with him, and the two were always on good terms. They had met up a few times, but never really hung out together.

Wufei was the only one that he never really got to know. He had always something else to do, and only saw him at Quatre's parties.

Heero then realized, that he had made friends, and that was unexpected from him. He had always been a loner, until he had met Relena. He also realized that spending time with the other pilots was giving him more of a normal personality, and he wasn't regretting it. He did have feelings for Relena , but he never showed them. He was still too afraid of being close to someone, because the thought of losing them would be too hard to handle in combat. He was currently feeling the pain of not seeing them again, them smiling, laughing, having a good time together. He grunted, and pushed these thoughts to the farthest spot in the back of his head. He then grabbed a few pairs of clothes that were somehow stored in Zero, and walked into the shower.

After the cleansing stage was done, he quickly dried his long brown hair with the towel and changed into his fresh clothes. He was going to have to wash his other pair, and he would ask around to find the nearest washing machine.

His new clothes this time, was a black tank top shirt, and blue jean pants. He quickly checked his watch, and noticed that he only pulled off four hours of sleep. Heero then decided to explore the rest of the pirate ship, and ask around for a washing machine.

As soon as he stepped out, he felt the body of another person run into his right side, almost throwing him down with whoever they were. His quick reflexes prevented this as he did a fast spin, using the force of the collision to recover his footing. The other person collapsed head first onto the floor, and was wearing an orange engineering suit.

"Ow...that really hurt...." She said, rubbing her face as she turned to look at Heero. The pilot noticed she had glasses. He heard a strange noise behind him, and turned to see a stark white, egg shaped robot fly down to the woman's side.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You almost hurt Miss Parfet!" It exclaimed, surprising Heero with its lifelike eyes on its screen.

"Haha sorry, it was my fault...I was kinda in a hurry..." The girl said as she brushed herself off, and then looked up to see Heero.

"You must be the Gundam pilot. My names Parfet!" The girl said happily, reaching out her hand. Heero merely nodded, and the girl withdrew her hand.

"Um...you see, we're trying to find a name for the ship, and the Ikazuchi sounds pretty lame, and so far, the only one we have is from the commander. She suggested the Nirvana....would you like to suggest a name?" Heero was baffled. The only time he was in a regular conversation was with Duo. Even with Relena, he usually talked about important matters. He then thought about building trust with the crew. He knew that the women considered men enemies, and he wanted to prove that he wasn't.

"The Epyon." Heero said, as he turned and walked away, leaving the woman and the robot standing in silence.

"What an odd name...." the robot said as Parfet punched the name onto the keyboard.

_First meeting as been established. _Heero thought as he continued down the residential hallway. He saw a lot of women emerge from their bunks, rubbing their eyes and wearing very revealing clothing. This is when Heero realized the strange clothes they had worn, and remembered that very...interesting one the blood girl had. With these thoughts in mind, Heero wasn't paying attention to the looks that the girls were giving him. Some were nervous, while others were in awe. Some had weird looks on their faces as they noticed his muscular build, and wondering why they were feeling certain.....things.....Heero himself had to resist the urge to look at the bare spots the women sported, as he had done ever since he had hit puberty.

"Ah. Gundam pilot." Heero turned to see the tall man that he had met in the infirmary when he had just woken up.

"And you must be?" Heero asked, watching the man cautiously.

"My name is Duero Mcfile. I'm a doctor on this ship as of today. I had some things to go over with you, if you don't mind."

"I'm fine." Heero grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not sure. There are some effects one might suffer after being frozen for a long period of time, and you can't fight if you suffer them in combat, right?" Heero took all this in, and knew that the other man had a point.

"Fine...Show me to the med bay. And sorry for hitting you back then." Duero simply smiled, and walked in front of Heero to direct him to the infirmary.

00000

"Mr. Alien! Wait!" Dita called, as the angry Hibiki stomped away from her, angry from the fact that she wanted to see his....private thing while he was doing his business.

"No way! And would you stop following me around? This is getting quite annoying!" Hibiki yelled, as he immediately took off, making Dita accelerate at her own pace.

"Mr. Alien! Don't run from me!!!!!"

"Go back to where you came from you demon!" Hibiki yelled out, as the crew turned to watch the spectacle. The chase had finally ceased when they ended up in the vanguard hangar, with Hibiki panting heavily, like an old dog. Dita had more breath, making Hibiki scared at the thought that she was in far better shape.

"Oh god....please help me!" Hibiki said out loud, clapping his hands in front of him. Just then, the ship rocked, and the enemy alert system activated, making Hibiki grin as he wasted no time getting into the Vanguard.

00000

"All hands prepare for battle! Send in the dreads!" Magno ordered as bright explosions rocked the ship from the outside, making Bart grumble and complain because of the pain that was being inflicted.

"Captain! We have a report of the Vanguard unit launching!"

"It has begun to engage the enemy!"

"Already?" Mango asked, watching the Vanguard appear on the screen, as he hacked and slashed the incoming enemy units, destroying them in a cocky and uncaring manner. After he dispatched a majority of them, there was a large explosion near him, causing Magno's heart to take a dip. She was later filled with anger when she saw Hibiki drift out of the debris, his Vanguard floating cross legged in the midst of space.

"Ha! How did you ladies like that?" Hibiki exclaimed, flashing a cocky grin, "Come on! Face the truth! You need me in order to survive out here!" Hibiki said, before he dropped into a large fit of laughter, making the women hearing it grimace in disgust.

"Idiot..." Heero said, making Magno jump. She didn't even notice that he had entered with BC at his side.

"That guy isn't going to live much longer if he keeps this up...." Buzam groaned, rubbing her temples, "And unfortunately, so could us...." Magno was irritated by Hibiki's display of fighting, but she knew Buzam was right. Hibiki wasn't thinking about teamwork, he was just thinking of showing off, hoping to make the women acknowledge him.

"It looks like something is going to have to be done about this kid. I'll head down to the hangar to meet with him about this." Heero said, quickly walking out the door.

00000

Hibiki exited his cockpit, just to gaze down upon a clearly pissed off Meia. Grinning, he knew that he had a pretty good advantage over the situation, as he proved that he could take out the units without any help from the dread pilots.

"Well look who it is. It was about time for you to thank me for what I've done for you guys."

"What were you thinking?! You were in ton of danger out there, and you were supposed to act only on my orders!" Meia said, her eyes filled with great anger. Hibiki rolled his eyes and jumped down from the cockpit, and placed his hand onto his hip.

"You're funny! How are you supposed to survive if you don't take a few chances? But I guess, since you have me now, that you can go about without a care!" The two begun to start in a heated argument, making Dita cower and slowly drift away from the two, feeling fear.

"You aren't doing everything! It's just your machine!"

""Last time I checked, I was the only one suitable to use it! And plus I obviously have great skill for piloting these things! So you should just stick to your little dread in the hangar were it belongs!"

"You're just lying to yourself!"

"Who are you to judge me?"

"I am your superior! If it wasn't for your machine, you would have stayed in that cell!"

"What?! I'm worth more then you can imagine! You dread pilots all do the same thing! Me and my partner are more then capable of fighting alone! Besides, you need us to protect you!"

"And what happens if you die?" A cold voice said, turning the heads of Meia and Hibiki. Heero was leaning against the wall close to Zero, and was obviously tired of the argument. He had been standing there ever since Hibiki came back in.

"You again? When were you invited into the conversation!" Hibiki growled, clenching his fist in anger.

"You aren't very smart, are you? Heero said, stepping away from the wall and approaching the two fighters, "It's that selfish attitude that can get the best pilots killed. And I've actually seen it happen."

"Why should I listen to you? How do I even know that you were even one of those Gundam Pilots?!" Hibiki yelled, making Heero's eyes narrow. This somehow sent off an aura of anger, yet he showed no facial expressions.

"Those pilots that I told you about? The ones with your attitude? I know about them dying, because I would be the one to kill them." Heero hissed. This made Meia, Dita, and Hibiki all uneasy as sweat began to pour down their faces.

"The Gundams weren't about glory, or all that expanding into space you people talked about. Heero said, as he stopped before Hibiki, his eyes beating down on the young Tarak, making him feel smaller then life.

"We were tools. And what we basically did was massacre many people. Brothers, fathers, friends, lovers. We didn't deserve all this praise that you people give us." Heero said, as he lifted his hands, "These hands are stained with the blood of hundreds that I mercilessly killed." As he finished, he turned his attention towards Meia, who was in shock of all what Heero was saying.

"You too should be careful. We need everybody's help to live through all this, including the Vanguard's. You may have more dreads, and more firepower, but if they fall one after another, the enemy will be fast in killing us all. Basically, all you need to do is realize that men and women are the same. We breathe the same, we laugh the same..." Heero then turned and glared hard at Hibiki, "And we die the same." After a few moments, he then turned to the scared Dita, who was intrigued at how Heero had managed to silence the two.

"And you....you should keep that good attitude of yours." Heero said, as he turned towards the exit, "Thats what everybody should have on this ship."

00000

"Did you get all that?" Magno asked, after the transmission of Heero speaking had ended.

"Yes...the broadcast had successfully transferred the entire meeting to the crew. I'm sure everybody saw it." Buzam said, turning to the captain, her face grinning slightly, "That Gundam pilot was right. We're only thinking of the difference between us and the men. But are you sure that letting everyone see this is a smart idea?"

"Yes I'm sure of it...the crew will think about what he had said, but the part about him killing those people....that was pretty shocking. What he said about the Gundams being tools of war....that was very unexpected in my book...I hope it won't make anyone uneasy around him...." Magno said, as she smiled quietly.

"Don't worry captain. What he said to Dita will hopefully counter that." Buzam replied, "Despite his cold appearance, I bet he's a really good man."

00000

Heero, after the big scene with Hibiki and Meia, was currently residing in the mess hall, where he sat patiently cleaning his M1911 pistol. He had a large rag sitting on the table, along with a bottle of water and a can of oil. The M1911 is a semi automatic, .45 caliber pistol, and was Heero's trusty companion for years. He had obtained it when he was sent out to earth in operation meteor, given to him by Doctor J, and had taken great care of it. He cleaned it during his free time, and always had two more clips on him when the time was right. This was also the gun he had "killed" Mariemeia with during the final battle with the Gundams.

The women who were currently on break looked up at Heero nervously. These included Belvedere, and Amarone, who were both operators of the ship. They, like the other crew members on the ship, observed him with Hibiki and Meia, and had their own opinions of the Gundam pilot. They were still wary, and to see him taking apart his weapon fueled their nervousness.

A girl that was interesting however, was Barnette. She held a deep hate for men like most Mejere women, but was very interested in the pistol that he was fondling with. She was a fan of projectile weapons, and collected many of them, which made Jura a little unhappy, because of the "ugly" decorations that were on the walls of their room. She noticed that it was a 45 cal, but she didn't know the name. Odd as it is, she didn't even own one of those(she probably does, but bear with me here). She was going to approach him to speak about it, but those thoughts quickly disappeared as she saw Meia storm in the mess hall, with a look of anger in her eyes.

Heero noticed her immediately as she walked in, her eyes searching around, looking for something. When her eyes met his, she immediatley gave a glare and stomped towards him, making the crew members in the room turn to see the even that was bound to happen.

Meia aggressively slammed on fists onto Heero's table, showing her gritted teeth, "You knew, didn't you?!" Heero quickly picked up a dropping screw that was knocked off the table, and resumed the cleaning, keeping his eyes on his dismantled pistol.

"Knew about what?" Heero asked in his robotic voice.

"About out conversation being broad casted throughout the ship!"Meia shouted, tightening her fists as her fingers began to feel the strain, "You planned this didn't you? You just wanted to show off to the crew! There was no meaning in your words, were there?!" Heero's eyes slowly drifted from the table as they met with Meia's.

"No meaning?" He asked, as he quickly pieced his pistol together, with his eyes locked on tightly to Meia's. After a few moments of dead silence, besides the sound of metal coming together, Heero lifted his pistol, and shoved an ammo clip into it. He pulled the slide back, and without any word, he pointed the barrel directly at Meia's head, causing her to reel back in suprise. The crew instantly took action, and pointed their laser rings at him, with him making no sign of putting down his gun.

"What are you doing?....." Meia growled, with a tinge of fear growing inside her heart. She despised this man, but she had made the bad mistake of trying to provoke him. She had been told to keep her distance, but she left her anger get the best of her. She had heard about the broadcast from Ezra, who had no intention of hiding it from her.

"You do realize that if you shoot me, everyone in this room will quickly retaliate?" Meia asked, forcing a smile with sweat dripping down her temples. She then sensed a strong killing intent in Heero's eyes, and even stepped back.

"I have no intention of that. I was only checking the sight of my gun." Heero said, as he lifted his pistol into the air. He pulled the trigger, making the women get ready for the sound of the shot. There was only a silent click, and Heero shoved the gun into a holster on his hip. Meia stood in shock as Heero quickly drank up from the water bottle, grabbed the oil can and walked away from the table. As he passed her, rage began to build up in her once again, and she sped around.

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?!" Meia yelled. Heero still had no intention of stopping as he made his way slowly to the exit.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! I'm your superior on this ship! And I order you to stop!" Meia screamed out, which seemed to finally make Heero cease his movement. He quickly turned his head to glance at Meia, with his face stripped of any emotion.

"I have no reason to be ordered around by a superior if they are arrogant, stubborn. Especially if they're a control freak like you." Heero said, hitting the dread leader with his harsh words.

"When you open your eyes, I'll be more then happy to comply with you." Heero stated as he left the automatic doors, with them shutting quietly behind him, leaving the mess hall in a state of pure silence. Meia stood speechless. She had been embarrassed, offended, and completely blown down by the Gundam pilot, yet his words rang clear in her head.

_When you open your eyes, I'll be more then happy to comply with you._ By the time Meia had snapped out of thought, the room was once again filled with conversation, laughter, and the noise of plates hitting tables.

Meanwhile, Heero was planning to head off into the hangar to check up on Zero, when he ran into Hibiki. Hibiki wearing a Mejere crew outfit. Hibiki wearing a maid looking outfit. The young Tarak boy was busily mopping the floor of the hallway, when he looked up and noticed the Gundam pilot staring at him with no expression whatsoever.

"What? Do you see anything you like?" Hibiki grumbled, as he stopped his mopping.

"Is this some kind of punishment for you?" Heero asked, noticing that Hibiki had a long ways to clean.

"I got switched over to Registry...Its the place where they check up and arm the dreads...."

"Then why are you cleaning?"

"I don't know! Ask that stupid Gasco or whatever!" Hibiki growled, as he continued his busy duty. Heero stood watching for awhile, and then disappeared into a doorway. A few moments later, Hibiki saw another mop slap down onto the ground and looked up to see Heero.

"It looks like a lot of work." Heero said, as he began to wipe the floor in a swift motion.

"I don't need any help from someone like you!" Hibiki snorted, as he turned his back on Heero. Still, he was actually very grateful that there was another person assisting him.

"Did you know that it was broad casted?" Heero asked after a few moments, surprising the young Tarak teen.

"Yeah...Gasco told me..." Hibiki answered, as he looked at Heero from the corner of his eyes.

"And you aren't angry?"

"Of course I am! But that doesn't mean that you made a point back there!" Hibiki yelled, as he dumped the mop into the water bucket, "I mean, I thought about what you said, and I guess I was kind of reckless out there..."

"It's good that you are recognizing your weakness. That's the first step towards becoming stronger." Heero said, making Hibiki smile, and feel good about being complimented by the pilot. His grin then transformed into a frown, and he stopped his job.

"Tell me...I know that you have killed many people, but what about innocent people?" Heero then immediatley stopped his mop. Hibiki then thought that he pressed a button that shouldn't be touched, and was ready to be lashed out upon. To his suprise, Heero turned towards Hibiki, and for the first time, he saw an expression. Heero's eyes were sad, and that fighting appearance that he held seemed to disappear.

"Once...I will never forget it..." Heero stated, as he looked up at the ceiling, remembering his past. The picture of the little girl and the puppy appeared in his mind, and he closed his eyes, planning to shut out another bad memory.

"I'm sorry....I guess I got too carried away there..." Hibiki said, looking away.

"No...it's fine..." Heero said, reopening his eyes, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I need to check up on my Gundam." Hibiki watched the Gundam pilot disappear down the hallway, and the feeling of guilt lingered with him a few moments longer. He was unaware that there was a certain dread leader listening quietly behind a nearby door.

00000

Amarone, the dark skinned ship operator, was busily staring into space ever since the incident in the mess hall. Her view of Heero had changed again, and most of the fear that she had on him was replaced by curiosity, and wanted to know more about this young pilot. Suddenly, there was a loud bleeping noise coming her terminal that was signifying an approaching enemy vessel.

"We have detected an enemy ship, and its approaching fast!" She said.

"They must really want to take us out today....how many are there?" Magno asked, keeping her cool under the pressure.

"Just one," Ezra said, "Theres no other enemy sign on the scanner."

"It's almost here!" Amarone shouted, and Magno made a quick call to the male navigator of the ship. In a few seconds, the blonde man quickly rushed into the room, and darted into the system.

"Right. It's time for operation running away!" Bart said, as he quickly gained controls of the ship. He then made a quick maneuver, and darted the ship around the enemy, and activated the booster systems. His ship then quickly sped forth, with the enemy vessel close behind. After a few moments, the unit then quickly accelerated, and passed the space ship as though it was lying still. Bart then quickly noticed that it was keeping a clean distance between them, and was making sure to stay in front of the pirate ship.

"Launch the dreads! All hands ready for combat!" Magno commanded, as the fighter ships began their launching sequences. When they were fully loaded and armed, they launched from the ship, and they quickly assumed a battle formation as a helpless Hibiki watched in a chair, locked down because he was not in the field of combat.

"The Gundam has just launched, and it quickly joined the dread forces!" Belvedere said, as a screen popped up with the picture of Heero in it.

"Captain, are you not going to send out Hibiki?" He asked, with his head hidden behind his space suit visor.

"That was the plan. He is assigned to the Registry." Magno replied.

"He won't be for long. I don't think we can take this thing without the help of the Vandread." Heero said, as his transmission briefly ended. The enemy ship was in the shape of a sphere, and had suspicious holes covering its body.

"Why isn't it taking action yet?" Meia asked, as the Gundam appeared on her radar. She had no intention of speaking to the Gundam pilot, yet he had sent a transmission to her.

"Call in Hibiki." Heero said, making Meia grit her teeth.

"We don't need him! We can take care of this thing ourselves!" Meia said, as she pressed a button to make the transmission end. The sphere then moved towards the dreads, and purple tentacles appeared from the many holes on its body. When they were completely out, the tentacles then solidified, and turned into large, jagged blades.

"All units, attack!" Meia called out as the dreads and the Gundam shot forward. Heero fired the machine guns mounted on his shoulders as the dreads fired their missiles and laser. The enemy then began to spin, and the metal blades began to act as a shield, deflecting the missiles and rendering the lasers harmless.

"Shit! This thing is fast!" Jura growled. The enemy then made a quick lash at the ship, scraping across its shield and causing pain upon Bart, who was hooked up to the ships systems. Heero quickly pointed his buster rifle, and charged as he had locked on. As soon as he fired the beam, the sphere quickly dashed out of the way and sped towards him at a ridiculous speed. Heero quickly ceased the fire from the rifle and quickly shot up, barely avoiding the enemy's blades.

"The buster rifle is of no use. I can't hit the target." Heero said, his machine guns firing pointlessly at the enemy. It seemed as though it had picked him, and began to follow persistently as he attempted to put out a certain distance.

"Stop running you coward!" Meia yelled, as she followed the enemy sphere while firing her missiles, "I thought you Gundam pilots were brave!"

"Now isn't the time to be saying things like that! We need Hibiki out here!" Heero said, as he again narrowly avoided the large spinning blades.

Suddenly, a large, oval shaped ship appeared from the ship and quickly sped over as Dita, Meia, Jura and Barnette quickly rushed out towards it.

"Hey Gundam Pilot," Gasco said as her image appeared on his screen, "Hold off that thing as we rearm the dreads."

"Understood." Heero said, as he pulled apart his buster rifle, revealing two more guns which surprised the crew. Heero quickly aimed them for his enemy, and fired the strong golden beams, making the enemy dodge quickly. Unexpected, Heero began to drag the beams quickly towards the target, keeping it at a safe distance and keeping it occupied. When his weapon had finally overheated, Heero combined the two rifles again and rushed towards the sphere. He switched the gun into his left arm which held his shield, and he pulled a beam saber from the Gundam's shoulders. The bright green beam fired out of the hilt, and Heero took a swing at the enemy, and then quickly sped away. The blade had chopped one of the blades off, but it the enemy then fired small needles, making the surprised Heero spin wildly in the air dodging the attack swiftly. By the time he had recovered, the dreads shot out from beneath the arming ship and began to continue to fire their missiles.

"I told you! This is pointless without Hibiki!" Heero said.

"We don't need him and we don't need you!" Meia shouted as she charged forwards with her dread at the sphere, "I'll DESTORY THIS THING BY MYSELF!"

"Meia! No!" Dita exclaimed, as she tried to rush after Meia. The sphere then fired a large volley of needles at Meia, making her realize her stupid mistake.

"No! I can't die like this!" She shouted as she closed her eyes tightly. There was a loud bumping sound, and she felt her body jerk around in the dread cockpit. Opening her eyes, she saw the large Gundam holding the front of the dread with a few needles showing through its torso and left shoulder. There was another coming from the left thigh, and another that was tucked into the shield on its left arm.

"What?" Meia gasped, realizing the Heero had quickly grabbed her dread and pushed her away from the projectiles, at the cost of the damage to his Gundam.

"What were you thinking?!" Meia yelled, as a transmission of Heero appeared on her screen. His helmet was off, and she saw blood trickle down the left side of his head. He had an obvious cut on his left cheek, and she could see the word "warning" flash repeatedly.

"You are a very important dread pilot, and you have to stay alive." Heero said, as blood began to seep slowly from the corner of his mouth, "And plus, the crew would be sad if you had perished."

"HIBIKI IS HERE!" A voice called out, making Meia look up to see the yellow vanguard emerge from the arming ship.

"And now it looks like you guys have some more work to do..." Heero grunted, as his Gundam released its grip on Meia's ship, "Give em hell for me." Before Meia could say anything, Heero's damaged mech quickly sped towards the pirate ship, and looked as though it was going to explode at any moment. Meia stared at the Gundam as it disappeared into the hangar, wondering if the pilot would be okay.

"HEY! LOOKOUT!" Hibiki yelled, as his vanguard charged at Meia quickly. Before she could react, they collided, and the two were engulfed in a blinding white light. When she opened her eyes, she saw Hibiki staring right back at her.

"What the-get off!" Meia yelled, as she pushed his back onto the controls in front of him.

"I would've, but this is no time to be fighting!" Hibiki yelled, "We have to destroy that thing quickly!" Meia reluctantly agreed, and the two grabbed the controls. The new Vandread was in the shape of a silver bird, and as soon as they began to move, the Vandread boosted quickly, and was faster then any dread in the ship.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Hibiki gasped out as they charged directly towards the enemy at the high speed. Meia quickly pushed the acceleration, and the Vandread shot through the sphere, causing it to explode as the Vandread appeared unscratched on the outside.

"Wow..." Magno said, her eyes on the newly born Vandread, "That's interesting. I wonder what that boy will come up with next.

Jura stared at the new fighter in wonderment, thinking that Hibiki would be able to combine with her as well.

00000

Meia walked back and forth in front of the med bay for about the twentieth time. After she had landed, she had received information that the Gundam pilot was rushed immediatley to the med bay, and had suffered from a head wound, bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder that he had fixed himself, and some minor scratches on his arms. Meia felt somewhat guilty, and pondered about saying thanks to the young pilot that had saved her life.

Suddenly, the door had opened up and Duero casually walked out, seeing Meia showing a worried expression.

"Are you here to see the Gundam pilot?" The Tarak doctor asked.

"Yes....I have to thank him for something." Meia said as she hesitantly walked through the door. She spotted Heero lying on his back on one of the beds. His eyes were closed, and he was bare chested, with bandages wrapped around his torso entirely. He had some wraps around his head, and had visible bruises on his arms. Gulping, Meia slowly made her way towards his side, and stared into his sleeping face. She felt strange, as she noticed how peaceful, and quite handsome he looked when he was asleep. His eyes then suddenly shot open, making Meia flinch.

"Oh, its you. Didn't expect to see you here." Heero said, closing his eyes again.

"I'm...I'm here to thank you....I was being too rash out there....." Meia said, clenching her fists by her side.

"It's no problem. Like I said, you are an important asset to this ship, and one of the best fighters I have ever seen out there." Meia had a blush appear briefly on her cheek.

"And also...I know that you were there when I was talking to Hibiki in the hallway...." Heero said, making Meia's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes...I'm sorry....I was still a bit angry from the mess hall incident...." She said, looking away from the injured pilot.

"It's fine. I'll tell you that story sometime later. How is my Gundam?" Heero said.

"The damage isn't too bad. Parfet said that the repairs will be fixed in a few days, and that you won't need to worry too much. The cockpit wasn't damaged, and its weapons were unscathed."

"That's good." Heero said, "I'm going to catch some sleep." Meia nodded, and proceeded to leave. She stopped before the exit, and turned back.

"By the way, the captain chose the name of the ship. It's the Nirvana now." Hearing no reply from Heero, she sighed, and left quietly.

"Nirvana, eh?" Heero whispered, "Not too bad...."

00000

A few things. I bet some of you are planning on having the other four pilots on the Nirvana, but this idea had actually never really crossed my mind. I'm planning them to make an appearance, but not on the Nirvana. If you don't understand this, you'll see what I was planning. Anyways, **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The newly named Mejere Pirate ship, called the Nirvana, had not seen action for at least two days. That last time they did, the young Tarak mechanic Hibiki and Meia created the newest Vandread, which took the shape of a large, silver bird. The Nirvana was in a series of repairs on the inside, mainly on the dreads and the vanguard. The Gundam, which took heavy damage after defending Meia's dread, was still in repair, but its pilot seemed to have healed most of his internal, and external wounds. The ship was floating towards its destination at Mejere, but it had stopped when it came into contact with a foreign, sand covered planet.

"It looks....dead...." Magno said, as she examined the planet from the bridge of the Nirvana. They had been stationed outside the desert planet for about an hour now, as they reviewed possible ways to explore it.

"We should check it out soon....there might be some useful information that we could gather on that planet to use to our advantage..." Buzam said, the planning on the screen in the meeting room. She had been thinking of this planet for sometime now, and she had a strong desire to take action.

"Well...I have no problem with you going, but I'm not sure about the others..." Magno said, her eyes fixed on the screen.

"I've been thinking about that too...." BC said as her eyes drifted back onto the screen. She was the most capable of checking out this planet because of her combat experience.

"By the way commander...How is that Gundam Pilot doing?" Magno asked, hoping that he and his Gundam were able to travel down towards the planet.

"Last I heard of him, his wounds were mostly healed, but his Gundam is a different story. He had been using a certain alloy not known to the Mejere and Tarak, and so he is currently using normal Mejere titanium alloy. It's tough, but its not as good as the ones on Wing Zero."

"Gundanium Alloy eh?...How close is it to completion?" Magno asked.

"Let's contact him and see." Buzam said, as she pushed a few buttons on a nearby computer panel. The screen came up, and Heero had appeared. His hair was slightly muffled, and he had oil marks on his left cheek, along with a bandaged wrapped around his head.

"Anything you require me for?" Heero asked, straight to the point.

"No...I'm just thinking of your Gundam...how close is it to its full recovery?"

"Around eighty six percent...the damage from the battle before managed to hit some of my thruster power, and its balance is off. It will probably take me half a day to complete it."

"Thanks Heero. You can continue your repairs."

"Roger that." The transmission ended, and Magno and Buzam stood in silence.

"We don't have half a day...we need to get moving...."

"Right...."

Meanwhile, when the transmission had ended, Heero was now outside Zero on a lift. Since his Gundam was larger, and heavier then the vanguard units, it was standing up against the back wall in the hangar, where a bridge ran across the cockpit of Zero for him to gain access. He was currently adding the titanium sheets to the Gundam. He had rewired and repaired the mechanics in the torso, and was adding on the armored shell. Hibiki himself was also working on his Vanguard, and was running extra checks on it. The smaller fighter unit was in a small room on the right side of the hangar with the garage door opened. The Vanguard sat in a metal seat while the Tarak boy was doing maintenance.

For a strange reason, the boy was exhausted. Ever since the battle with that strange sphere, he had been tired. He had guessed it was that hyper, red haired girl Dita that would follow him around non stop. She fed him nice food, but she was very clingy, and those soft things on her chest made him feel very uncomfortable when she would embrace his arm. He heard a loud clanging noise, and looked back to see Heero slam the plate onto his Gundam. The torso looked fine, and the legs were currently being rewired. The shield was beside the Gundam, and was fully repaired. The left shoulder was still untouched by repairs, and the torso was having its final touches.

"Looks like a lot of work...." Hibiki said, loud enough for Heero to here. Heero was currently wearing no shirt, which showed his bandages being wrapped around his entire torso. He had a few on his arms, and was wearing his normal black pants.

"I've had to fix worse. This is a relief compared to that." Heero replied, as he jumped down onto the bridge. "I'm going to turn on zero gravity in the hangar, so hold on to something." Hibiki sighed, as he felt himself become weightless, as Heero drifted to the left shoulder of his Gundam.

"Need any help with that?" Hibiki asked, as he floated out of the small garage.

"I normally wouldn't have anyone touch it, but I could use some assistance." Heero replied.

_What a careful guy..._ Hibiki thought as he warily floated towards the working Gundam pilot. He landed softly on the bridge, and looked up at the pilot.

"Are you sure you have everything you need for this thing?" Hibiki asked, scratching his head as he jumped to level with Heero's altitude.

"Yes...and it also seems that Zero is regenerating...the titanium plates I've placed on it seem to strengthen over time..."

"Is this the work of the Paksis?" Hibiki asked, as he examined the damaged hole.

"I'm guessing so...I haven't even tried to make full use of Zero yet..." Hibiki nodded, as he and Heero began to quietly pull out the useless cables. He was somehow in ease, he was normally stiff around this Heero, but now he seemed comfortable around his presence.

"By the way...is this thing like an AI or something? Zero's eyes....look so much alive sometimes..." Hibiki said, gazing at the head of the Gundam.

"He's something like that. I think Zero's a living thing..." Heero said, his full concentration on replacing the cords. Hibiki nodded and stared at the Gundam's eyes, thinking that he saw a certain blinking light. Shrugging, he then floated down towards the bridge to grab more tools. Unexpectedly, his weight returned, and he was sent fly down and crashing painfully onto the metal bridge on his back, knocking the wind from his lungs. Heero landed sturdily on his feet, and gazed up with angry eyes to see the operator. Suddenly, a red haired girl with a worried look in her eyes rushed up.

"I'm so sorry!!! I didn't realize that you guys were up there on the Gundam!!! Are you okay Mr. Alien?" Hibiki sighed and laid on his back, his eyes growing tired.

"Maybe...I'm just not eating right..." Hibiki said out loud, making Dita cock her head in confusion.

"Dita, why don't you take him to the med bay. He's been like this all day. He's probably suffering under fatigue or stress. Also, get him something to eat." Heero said, as he walked quietly into the cockpit of his Gundam.

"Right! I'm on it! Let's go Mr. Alien!" Dita exclaimed as she excitedly grabbed Hibiki's hand as she forced him up. She then took off with a dash, seeming to drag the young Tarak teen on the ground. Heero watched this scene, and chuckled quietly to himself, as he disappeared into the darkness of the cockpit. He pressed a few buttons, and the doors closed, with the monitors turning on all around him. He jabbed a few more keys, and the monitors combined to form an entire 360 view, which was a new feature that his Gundam had. He then pulled out a keyboard, and punched in the code to view the schematics. Suddenly, a transmission of Gasco appeared on his screen, and in the back view were the Reg crew.

"Hey Mr. Gundam Pilot, do you need any ammo or anything? I noticed those machine guns that you have, and was just thinking of asking."

"Thats good. I take 50 caliber machine gun rounds in both of them, but my Vulcan cannons are full." Gasco gave a confused look, and then smiled.

"Roger that. We'll send down a few crates in a few minuets." Heero nodded as she disappeared, leaving his schematics screen on. He had full used of his arms, and his left leg was almost entirely repaired. He then saw the percent of his leg repair go up by one, and this had confirmed that his Gundam was regenerating on its own, much to his wonderment. The shoulder was still ineffective, and the torso was fully repaired. If what he had seen from the planet they were above, he would need the shoulder repaired. If we was to enter the atmosphere in that condition, his shoulder would be blown off, and possible damage to his arm would occur. His boosters were also not at one hundred percent, and he needed those to get through the atmosphere as well. He then leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes. He had been working on Zero all night, and didn't get a wink of sleep. But this was no time to sleep, he had to help the crew and fix Zero. He then opened his eyes, and noticed a peculiar button on the left side of his cockpit right next to the joystick. It was a dark red in color, and Heero had never seen such a thing before. His hand then moved, feeling the button, wondering what it could. Just then, much to his annoyance, another transmission came through, this one of the Captain and Commander.

"Hey Gundam Pilot, we're just here to tell you that we plan to descend to the planet using Vanguards, and so regrettably you'll be unable to go through with this mission." Buzam said, her hands on her hips.

"Understood." Heero nodded, a bit unhappy that he was left out.

"Also, the women are probably going to be joining you in the hangar, so be aware that there will be people with you." Magno said, the transmission ending suddenly. Heero sighed once more, opening his cockpit as the light shone in powerfully. As he made his way out, he noticed that the girls were already near their vanguards, carrying weird spray cans. His question was answered as a bright pink fired out, coloring the fighting units. He then saw a familiar blonde women appear with the brunette, carrying another spray can.

"Ugh...such ugly things..." Jura said, her eyes tight on the grey Vanguard before her. She then looked up to see the powerful Gundam, with Heero climbing up to where the damaged shoulder was.

"Now that is a beautiful piece of equipment...Barnette, would you mind taking care of the vanguard for me? I want to have a word with the pilot." Jura tossed the can to a very reluctant Barnette as Jura casually walked up to the Gundam, marveling at the legendary weapon. She wasn't the only one, for the other women have also heard of the Gundams, and were in awe of how cool and strong it looked, and at how it was the most famous one of all.

"Hey there!" Jura waved, hoping to get the attention of the busy pilot. Heero glanced down for a second, and then went back to work with a grunt.

"A bit rude, eh? I just want to thank you for getting me and Barnette out of that broken elevator from before!" Heero nodded, giving her no attention again. Annoyed, Jura clenched her fist. She liked attention, actually she loved it! But this guy was giving her no notice at all! She was hoping that the other women would give her some respect for her knowing the pilot, but her plan was being ruined!

"Well if you're going to ignore my greeting, then fine!" Jura said, as she stormed off towards her vanguard.

"I wonder.....," Heero said to himself, as he looked back to the women, "If I can download the Zero system into the Vanguards..."

00000

"Wait...how do you move this thing?!" Dita exclaimed, as she played along with the simulation. She had lost memory of what the controls did, and the simulator rocked from side to side realistically, as her unit was easily destroyed in the midst of space. Jura sighed as the lid on her simulator opened up out of her annoyance. She, Barnette, Dita, and Hibiki would be the ones chosen to check out the planet, but piloting such a difficult mech was tiring. Dita was in full determination of mastering the unit, because of her will to become a great help to Hibiki.

"Okay...that's enough for right now..." Duero said, examining their pulses from a small terminal out side, viewing the room with the simulators. He then raised an eye, noticing that Meia's pulse ratings were high and fast, and had irregular breathing patterns. After viewing the cockpit camera, he saw her sweating and panting heavily, and signs of heavy stress were being shown easily.

"Whats going on with her?" Pyoro, asked, floating harmlessly around the male doctor. Duero rubbed his chin, thoughts shooting around through his mind.

"It must be claustrophobia...." Duero muttered, his eyes locked onto Meia's life signs.

"Claustrophobia?" Pyoro asked,

"Its the fear of enclosed spaces....no doubt about it....she must have it...." Heero said, surprising the doctor and the small robot.

"It's the only reason why shes reacting this way...I'm thinking that it might have something to do with her past actually...." Heero stated, watching Meia as the simulator cockpit opened, with her gasping in relief. The two men nodded to each other, and proceeded to move into the simulation area with the three tired women in the cockpits.

"Everyone except Meia can go." Duero said, making the other two women share looks of confusion before they obediently left the room. When they heard the blast door close, the trio approached the exhausted looking Meia.

"I'm...just a little fatigued is all...." The dread leader said, leaning back into the chair.

"All the signs that you had pointed directly towards claustrophobia...." Duero said, checking his clipboard that rested in his hands, "You were trembling, had an accelerated heart rate, shortness of breath, feeling chills-

"It's just fatigue!" Meia yelled, as she stumbled from the cockpit. Her leg got caught on the inside, and she fell forward, and found herself falling into a pair of strong arms. She looked up to see the man who caught her, and met the eyes of the Gundam pilot that were only a few inches away. Her face immediately lit up, noticing her current situation.

"Listen, putting yourself at risk like this isn't worth getting killed for. All you'll do is be an obstacle for your own teammates." Coming back to her senses, Meia pushed the pilot away and stood up, brushing herself off.

"My team needs me! Only I can lead them!" Meia said, as she turned towards the doorway, "It's only fatigue! Nothing More!" They quietly watched as Meia exited, leaving a few moments of silence around them.

"Heero....keep an eye on her...I don't want her doing anything reckless here....." Heero nodded and headed for the blast door.

"You didn't have to tell me twice." Duero watched the door close, and headed into the observation room, where he replayed the three girls simulation results. His eyes narrowed, and noticed that Meia's unit was always staying perfectly still, while the other two were still moving around. Somehow, he had a chill race down his spine, as a bad feeling swept over him.

00000

"I won't let these women mess around with my partners!" Hibiki yelled, as his Vanguard fired from the catapult system in the Nirvana, which was followed by a small ship which held the other four Van types as they raced to the sand planet. Heero was in the bridge beside Magno as the operators kept in touch with the pilots status. Heero watched patiently, as he saw Hibiki used some sort of umbrella tool to keep him from burning up in the atmosphere.

"Five seconds before entering...." Belvedere stated. When they had successfully emerged from the heat, the ship that held the vanguard broke off, and all the other van types were using the same umbrella that Hibiki was utilizing. He watched them land, with Barnette hitting the ground perfectly, while Jura slid down a steep slope. Hibiki landed awhile after, except he crashed directly into the ground clutching onto his umbrella like object. Dita also landed perfectly, as she rushed after Hibiki.

"All four vanguards have safely landed, and are ready to explore the surface." Amarone said, as the pulse meters came online.

_Alright...._Heero thought, as he exited the bridge. He needed to do one last thing.

00000

"Damn! I was too late!" Meia grumbled as she rushed into the Vanguard hangar. She had been doing a few minor checkups on her dread, and was too involved in her work to notice the call over the intercom.

"You shouldn't push yourself." Pyoro said, making sad eyes at the dread leader, "Won't they be fine without you?"

"I'm responsible for each of them! Even Hibiki!" Meia yelled back, as she looked back up at her vanguard.

"The robots right." Heero said, as he appeared from the side of the vanguard, his eyes tight on Meia's, "They'll be fine without you. The only other thing you could do for them is become a burden on them, and that might get you each killed." Meia cursed, and tightened her fist.

"I won't stop you, Meia." Heero said, appearing to sigh, "But remember that what you're doing might greatly effect your situation down there, and someone might get hurt." Meia was feeling too reckless right now, and dismissed his words with no interest.

"I'm going down there, and if you want, you can follow!" Meia said, as she ran up the stairs to enter her vanguard. Heero and the robot watched in silence as the Vanguard dropped to the level below, as it prepared to fire from the catapult.

"This isn't good..." Heero said, as he glanced up at Zero, whose shoulder was partially complete.

00000

Hibiki wasn't having an easy time staying on his feet. When he had finally stood up, he had immediately lost his footing and collapsed down a slope, giving him great embarrassment and frustration.

"Actually...this is my first time using my partner on land....wow I must look like an idiot...." Hibiki said to himself as he sighed. Suddenly, a red vanguard walked up to him in a cocky fashion. It then collapsed on top of him, keeping him down.

"Hey don't you want to hurry up?" Jura said with a wide grin on her face.

"Are you seriously thinking of that right now?!" Hibiki yelled, trying to move his arms.

"Jura! Quit it!" Dita called, her van type standing a few meters away.

"The only one Mr. Alien is going to combine with is me!" She yelled in anger.

"Who do you think you're talking to? And why should I listen to you?" Jura yelled, back.

"Well you can't do it!!!!" Dita screamed, her and Jura giving each other nasty glares.

"WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Hibiki yelled, as he activated his partner's jet system, making him launch up towards the barren sky. He then somehow triggered a small laser detector, making a web of red light form around the ruins. Before anyone could react, there was a laser blast that hit Hibiki directly, shocking him violently within his cockpit, making him scream in great pain. When he fell back to the planet, there were a few explosions in the sand as their pulses increased dramatically.

"What's going on?!" Jura asked, as the sand began to hit their van types, and began to gather on the outside.

"Landing party!" Buzam called from the Nirvana, "What's going on?"

"I don't know!!!" Jura answered.

"It seems that the sand is attacking us!" Barnette said.

"What?! The sand? Run a quick analysis on it!" Buzam yelled, as the landing party quickly acted. Duero himself was operating a computer panel in the bridge which displayed the pilot's lifesigns, and noticed that Meia's appeared as well.

"She's going too far...." Duero whispered to himself.

Back on the planet, Hibiki was almost completely covered in the sand as his vanguard fell abruptly onto its back, much to his dismay.

"Mr. Alien! I'll help you!" Dita yelled, as she rushed over to the fallen comrade.

"No need!" Jura exclaimed as she jumped on top of Hibiki again. She then ejected hot air from her ventilation system onto his partner, brushing away all the sand.

"Good work!" Hibiki said with a big smile.

"Now, guess what I want in return..." Jura said, flashy a devilish smirk.

"Have you not realized that I can't combine with you without your dread? Apparently you didn't think this far!" Hibiki yelled as he quickly shoved the blonde off.

Farther away, Meia had just landed onto the desert, and crashed hard onto the surface. She then glanced around her cockpit, recognizing her situation, and realizing that she was in a very enclosed space. Her heart began to race again, and she began to tremble. Her breathing began to quicken, and she couldn't focus.

"Meia, listen to me!" Duero called, "Turn on your monitors and look as far away as you possibly can!" Meia shakily raised her hand as she pushed the switch, cursing at Duero for not minding his own business. As her front monitor flipped on, she saw which seemed to be vanguard, but it seemed to be made up of sand. As Meia zoomed in her sights, it seemed to explode into sand, and quickly rushed at her.

"Meia's mech has disappeared from the radar..." Belvedere said much to her shock.

"The pilots are very much confused right now! They are in great danger right now!" Duero called, watching their pulses increase once again.

"Jura! Barnette! Come in! I want you to look for Meia!" Buzam called in desperation.

"Roger! Wait, what the hell is that?!" Jura said, as the sand began to form into vanguards made from sand as the team began to struggle.

"There's no way! The sand is downloading our systems! Its like its draining our blood!" Dita exclaimed in fear. Just then, there was a bleep in the radar which signaled a large object heading towards them.

"Another enemy? In the sky?" Buzam asked, "What is it?"

"This is Heero Yuy. I have entered the combat zone." The Gundam pilot said, shocking the team and the crew in the bridge.

"Gundam Pilot?! I thought your Gundam was still damaged!"

"Correct. I'm heading down to the surface right now." Heero's pulse rate then appeared on Duero's screen, as the Gundam's status appeared as well.

"Heero!" Duero cried out, "Your Gundam's only at 76% efficiency! You'll get killed!"

"Don't worry. I'm not good at dying." The Gundam pilot replied as he landed near the vanguards..

"Commander! The analysis is complete! The sand seems to be controlled by a nearby machine!"

"They were waiting for us!" Magno said, clenching her hand into a fist.

Zero quickly sliced through three of the sand units with his shield as he swiftly helped out the other vanguards. They seemed to be endless, as he had punched, slashed, and kicked with his Gundam, taking out about seven more. They began to quickly form once again, and Heero brought out his buster rifle.

"Landing party? Do you read? The machine in this area has activated a self destruct sequence, and is going to fire in less then 300 seconds!" Buzam cried out, which began to freak out everyone except Heero.

"Wait! Heero! That's Meia!" Barnette called out, making Heero grunt in surprise. Their time was running out, and he had no plans to help out in this situation. He then quickly scanned his surroundings, and then seeing a large, tall tower in the middle of the field. Without another second wasted, he rushed in, and smashed directly into Meia, knocking her flat onto her back. He then turned his head towards the large tower and fired the Vulcan cannons in his head, tearing through the thin metal and releasing a cool mist. After a few seconds, the mist spread over to the vanguards, and the pilots felt a cold chill. Before long, the sand then froze, and the sand van types quickly broke apart. The sand that had covered Meia's Vanguard also crumbled, and she was able to move again.

"Thirty seconds till detonation!" Buzam called, making the pilots work quickly.

"Everybody out!" Heero ordered, and grabbing Meia's arm.

"Just leave me here..." Meia said, sighing.

"I've told you before, Meia." Heero said, his Gundam's eyes directly on Meia's vanguard, "Your death would only cause grief and sadness on the crew, and you would be missed. Unlike me." Heero said, as he lifted her up. Before she could talk back, she was tossed up into the air as her thrusters activated automatically.

"Heero! What are you doing?!" Hibiki yelled as he look back onto the Gundam, which stood unmoving on the surface."

"Eight seconds!"

"You'll see."

"Five Seconds."

"Stop playing around!"

"0 seconds....." Belvedere said as the crew in the bridge watched the planet. Large sand explosions were seen from the Nirvana as the status readings on the six pilots were reduced to static.

After a few moments of silence, five of the pulse readings returned, and signs of the vanguard units were detected on the radar.

"The five vanguards have successfully emerged from the planet unharmed...but the Gundam pilot...." The crew watched in silence as the vanguards approached slowly to the Nirvana.

"This is Heero Yuy....I have successfully downloaded the information....heading back now....." Heero said, pain seeming to reflect in his voice. His lifesigns then appeared on Duero's screen as his Gundam was also detected.

"Wow....is this the true power of the Gundams?..." Magno asked, her eyes on Zero. Her eyes then widened when she noticed that it was severely damaged. Its left shoulder was almost completely destroyed, and its buster rifle was dented and chipped. The shield was scratched and was missing a significant chunk on the pointed end, and its wings were charred and had noticeable cracks. It's torso had sprung a few holes near the cockpit, and the legs were black from burns and its boosters were very slow.

"Captain..." Duero said, getting Buzam's and Magno's attention, "I have seen many things in my life, but to see that the Gundam Pilots breathing and pulse rates to go on unchanged by these events, I'd say that it's pretty unbelievable. It's like he was born a soldier..."

"Captain! The Gundam has successfully transferred the information" Belvedere said.

"Alright...read it...." Buzam commanded, wanting to see what Heero had gathered.

00000

The five pilots were resting silently in the hangar, except for Hibiki's sneezing. They had just received word of Heero's slow Gundam and were waiting for his arrival, with Meia staring off into space.

_He save me....again.....am I really that hopeless? _Meia thought, as she raised her hand before her, clenching and releasing it, making the other pilots a bit uneasy. There was a loud noise that occurred where the Gundam usually took its spot, and the pilots looked up to see the floor drop in that area.

"Looks like Mr. Gundam pilots here!" Dita exclaimed. When it came up, they stared at it in horror, noticing the severe damage that had taken place onto the Gundam. When it had finally reached the peak height, the bridge that ran across the torso of the Gundam quickly shot from the ledges as the cockpit opened. They were in an even greater shock when Heero came stumbling out, with a large cut through his black space combat suit, and blood once again coming from his head. He collapsed onto the lift, when a team of women appeared holding a stretcher. When he was placed carefully on it, they disappeared, leaving the nearly destroyed Gundam standing alone, with the five fighter pilots staring at its damages.

"I'm surprised that no limbs came off....." Hibiki said, with the others nodding in agreement.

00000

"You seem to like this place." Duero said, as he began to quickly patch up the cut on Heero's chest. He was surprised that the pilot insisted on no pain medication, and sat through the pain when Duero had to remove small specks of metal from each of his wounds. Heero was sitting on a patients bed, making a few twitches when Duero had inflicted some pain as he quickly patched up the Gundam Pilot.

"I just have a hard time trying not to be reckless..."

"You just think about other more then yourself....its a proud feeling that everyone should have...." Duero finally finished the bandaging and walked over to his counter where some medicine was placed.

"Are you sure you don't want anything for your wounds?" Duero asked once again. Heero shook his head, and laid his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

"I just need some sleep..." Heero stated, as Duero shrugged as he walked towards the exit.

"One more thing...I noticed that your lifesigns never changed in combat...were you Gundam Pilots bred to be fighters?" Duero asked, turning back to Heero.

"We weren't born to be fighters. We became them....to survive...." Duero nodded and exited the room in silence.

**This chapter was really boring for me....its probably just as boring to the rest of you....oh well...PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The dark red wrench hit the ground with a loud clang, and was followed by a curse made by Heero. The young man was still busy repairing Zero, and had forgotten to turn on zero gravity. Heero was currently repairing the Vulcan cannons that sat on Zero's forehead. There was a small loading problem that he had noticed, and he decided that he should start with the small things and do the bigger repairs later. Heero sighed and jumped down from the head and laid on his back on the huge mecha's shoulder.

"Hey! Need any help?" A voice called from below. Heero grunted as he peeked down, seeing the blonde dread pilot with her brunette best friend. The two were carrying some sort of box, and Heero guessed there were some tools in there.

"No thanks." He said plainly and he jumped down onto the cockpit. He jumped onto the platform a few yards below it and grabbed his wrench, "I don't want people touching Zero."

"Hm. What a bastard." Barnett spat, turning her back, "Let go Jura...men are just stubborn creatures." She started walking away from her blonde friend, but Jura didn't look like she was about to give up.

"Come on Gundam pilot! I owe you for helping us getting down from that elevator!" She yelled. Heero glanced down at her and shrugged as he climbed up to the Vulcan cannon, "Then leave."

"Just drop it Jura. It's not like we let him touch our dreads too." Meia said, walking up unexpectedly from the shadows, "and besides, we will only slow him down." Jura glared at her, and then noticed the small drill in Meia's hand.

"What's that for then?!" She asked, pointing directly at the tool. Meia blinked and looked at it, then nervously shoved it behind her back, "um, I was going to do some work on my dread, but I heard noises so..."

"Yeah I'm sure..." Jura said, walking past her and catching up to Barnette. She then turned and shouted to Heero, "If you need any help, just ask me!" She smiled and the two left, leaving Meia, Heero, and the sounds of clanging metal. The dread leader shifted the drill softly in her hands, and looked back up at Heero and the floor between seconds.

"Meia." Heero said, instantly catching the woman's attention, "Could you turn on Zero gravity for me?" Meia blinked a bit, and nodded stiffly, "Okay...hold on a sec.." She moved over to the wall and flipped the switch, almost immediatley feeling lighter. Heero nodded his approval and resumed his repairs, with Meia floating up casually beside him.

"So that looks like a ton of work..." She said, hoping the break the silence, "You sure you don't need any assistance?"

Heero shook his head, "Yeah." he pulled his hands out and swept his bangs out of his face as he put the armored plates back in over the cannon parts. He picked up the wrench and moved down to the cockpit, looking at the small scratches and large holes. The left shoulder had been worked on, and Heero thought that it looked like the Gundam was healing by itself. The dents and scratches that littered its armor were fading, and the cracked monitors he had looked brand new.

Meia drifted down towards him again, "what else needs to be done?" Heero thought for a second as he looked Zero over again, "The shoulder needs rewiring, the shield needs new parts, the buster rifle is almost going to have to be replaced, and the boosters are almost burnt out." He said. Meia was overwhelmed at the amount of words Heero actually said in a sentence.

"So...when can you get that all finished?"She asked, still a bit stunned. Heero scratched his head, "If I work hard, today."

Meia's eyes grew wide, "One day? This should at least take a month!" Heero shrugged and looked back at her, "Zero seems to be doing most of this himself, and he's doing just fine." the pilot said as he floated into the cockpit. He hit a few buttons and the lid closed and his monitors flicked to life. Zero's head was fully repaired, so the next thing would be the shoulder. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. The last time he slept was the night before he visited the desert planet...that was a week in a half ago. He spent most of that time in the med bay, healing up until he left to go back to his Gundam.

"Hey Gundam Pilot!" A voice cried loudly, "You in there? I think you are! Come on out!" The voice sounded pretty hyper, and Heero guessed it was the red head. He tapped a few buttons and she appeared on his screen with a very miserable looking Hibiki.

"What do you want?" Heero asked, his voice being projected outside of the Gundam. The young Tarak looked a surprised at the loud voice, but Dita looked completely unaffected.

"We just want to get to know you better! Come on yet and hang out with us!" She yelled out. Heero growled a bit, finding her very annoying. He turned off his monitor and the voice projector and leaned back and closed his eyes again, hoping that she would go away as he tried to disappear into his own thoughts.

A few seconds later, loud knocks were being heard, and Heero looked up cursing. "Hey Mr. Gundam pilot! Come on out! Mr. Gundam pilot! Mr. Gundam pilot! Mr. Gundam pilot! Mr. Gundam pilot! Mr. Gundam pilot! Mr. Gundam pilot! Mr. Gundam pilot! Mr. Gundam pilot! Mr. Gundam pilot! Mr. Gundam pilot! Mr. Gun-

Cockpit suddenly opened, making Dita float quickly away. Heero came out, looking very annoyed, "Fine..." He said, glaring hard at the red head, "But just for a little while..."

"Then let's go! Dita exclaimed, grabbing Heero's arm as she led her down to Hibiki."Sorry about this...." The boy said looking a bit grim. Heero sighed as the gravity shut off. They floated gently down to their feet, "It's alright...it was inevitable..." Meia watched from a high up platform before she turned and went down the stairs, deciding to follow to see how things would work out.

00000

Heero's eyebrow twitched as he painfully listened to Dita talk. She was loud, obnoxious, and very straight forward. She spoke about many random things, particularly about her new life as a pirate, the crew, her favorite food, her favorite things, her hobbies...Heero looked at Hibiki and noticed that he had a very pained look.

"Geez, do you ever shut up?!" Hibiki yelled, finally breaking as he went down a whole different hallway, "You're so annoying!" Dita ran to follow him immediately, "But Mr. Alien! Wait!" Heero watched the two disappear behind a blast door before scratching his head. Well he was already out of the hangar, it wouldn't hurt to grab a bite to eat. He moved forward and stopped, realizing he was completely and utterly lost...they went through hallways that he hadn't been down before, and he barely had the time to go around to memorize the ships structure...

"You get lost?" A voice said behind him. He turned to see Meia behind him with a small smile, "If you're looking for the mess hall, its this way." She laughed lightly as she began to move. Heero blinked at her a bit, and began to follow a few yards away. After awhile, she turned to look at him, "You know, you could walk with me. It's not like I have a disease or anything." She chuckles a bit as she continued.

"You look a bit more cheerful." Heero said, walking up beside her, "You look a lot less serious." Meia thought for a second, "I guess I'm just in a good mood." She said as they entered the cafeteria doors. Most of the tables were taken, and the crew members all looked up to see Meia walk in with the Gundam pilot. Two of them were Dita and Barnette, with the blonde giving a dirty glare at the dread leader, "I can't believe it! She got him out of there!"

"Forget it Jura...why are you interested in him so much?" She asked, "What about the Tarak boy?" Jura turned to Barnette, "Oh I can work on combining with him later, but right now I'm just more interested in getting to know this Gundam Pilot..." she said standing up, "Come on Barnette. Let's go have some fun!" Barnette sighed and stood up with Jura as she made her way to the Gundam pilot.

Heero and Meia were at a empty table when the two dread pilots came up. Heero was eating a normal sandwich while the dread leader was telling him about the dread weaponry. Jura sat down in chair close to Heero and scooted up closer to him, "Well hi there!" She said, crossing her legs. Heero made a sideways glance at her before looking back to Meia, "So whats the heaviest weaponry you can equip on the dreads?"

Meia blinked a bit, and continued with their conversation, "Well, we have the DR-11 electronic operated mini gun that we barely use because of the power it takes to fire it continuously...and we have the G6 buster cannon that's kind of like your Gundam's rifle, but a lot less powerful and-

"Don't just ignore me!" Jura blurted out, lightly grabbing onto Heero's arm as she pulled him up, "Come on! Let's go exploring the ship!" She practically dragged him out the door, with a very annoyed Barnette in tow. Meia sat speechless as this happened, and then suddenly wondered why Heero had asked about the dread weaponry...

00000

Jura dragged the reluctant Heero to the Nirvana's indoor garden, where she forced him down to sit on a bench. She crossed her legs and sat so that their sides were touching, "Isn't this place wonderful? It's really romantic, isn't it?" She said, giving Heero a wide smile.

Heero just glared and look around, not listening to anything she said. He wanted to go back to the girl who was telling him about he weaponry, and he was becoming very agitated with how he was being treated. He was feeling a glare from the blonde's friend, and he guessed that she probably hated men, and that the fact her best friend was being all over him wasn't making her feel better. Heero gently pushed Jura over and stood up, "I've got to get back to work." Heero ignored Jura's pleas and left through the doors, not feeling bad for just leaving the blonde on the bench.

"Damnit! What did I do wrong?!" Jura asked, covering her face with her hands, "He didn't even sit down for a whole minuet! Does he find my ugly or something? Why is he doing this to me!" Barnette sat next to Jura and hugged her gently to comfort her while glaring back at the door that the Gundam pilot left out of.

"I told you Jura...men aren't concerned with anyone but themselves!" She growled, "And in his case, his stupid Gundam!"

"That's not true!" Meia shouted as she came out from the trees, "Then why did he save me?" Jura and Barnette gave her a weird look, "Um Meia? What are you doing back there?" The blue haired teen blinked and shook her head, "That's...that's not the point!"

"Are you saying that you're getting, "attached", to that Gundam pilot?" Jura asked with a sly grin. Meia flashed an invisible blush, "N-no! What I'm saying, is that you shouldn't look down on him! It's a good thing that he's not going along with what you're trying to do!"

"So just because he saved you, you're immediately on his side?" Barnette asked, standing up, "We have all seen men in combat! How selfish they are! How uncaring they are! They're all arrogant bastards that have to be put in their place! Especially that Gundam pilot who thinks that he can just waltz in here and become the big shot! We don't need him! We can fight these stupid creatures ourselves!" Barnette turned and stomped away, leaving through the blast doors.

"Wow..." Jura said, "I've never seen her so...so angry before..." Meia walked up to her with a sad frown, "I wonder...did I do something?"

"Don't worry!" Jura exclaimed standing up, "Barnette will get over it like she always does...Now I just need to figure out a way to have that Hibiki boy combine with me!" Meia sighed with a small smile, "Go for it...just don't stress him out too much..." Jura didn't seem to listen as she left. Meia walked up and sat on the bench, twittling her thumbs.

_He saved me...twice..._She thought, closing her eyes, _am I...really this helpless? Am I really this weak? _Meia groaned and laid her head back. _Does he think I'm worthless? Why do I care what he thinks?_ _I..I need to train more...I...Must get stronger...somehow..._She stood up, a determined look on her face, _And I can start with a trip to the spa..._

00000

"This women are going to kill me of exhaustion..." Hibiki said, resting his forehead on the table, "That girl keeps chasing my around...I don't deserve this!" Duero looked at the shorter boy with a pitied look on his face

"I know what you're talking about..." Bart groaned in the same position as Hibiki, "They made me stay in that thing for hours...running tests and all that ...it's really tiring..." Duero sighed and flipped through some files as he sipped his coffee, "Then you both should be sleeping instead of complaining..."

Hibiki looked drearily at Duero, "Too tired...to yell..."

Bart looked up at Duero, "Too tired...to move..."

Duero looked up at the two and stood up, "Too tired of you two." He turned and left the table. When he exited the doors, he ran into a familiar girl with glasses.

"Parfait?" Duero asked, "How's the Paksis going?" The girl adjusted her glasses and looked up at him, "Oh hey. It's stable for now, there haven't been many changes yet..." Duero nodded, "So do you want to get a coffee with me or something?" Parfait nodded with a grin, "Sure! I've been itching for one all day!"

00000

"B.C.! How are the upgrades going on the the dreads?" Magno asked, with the white haired woman appearing on a screen in front of her, "Nice and steady captain. The only other thing that needs repairing is the Gundam ma'am, but the pilot has been on it almost constantly since yesterday, and the repairs are going by pretty fast."

Magno nodded, "Alright, thanks. You may come back now." The screen came off and the older lady leaned back in her chair, "Is there anything exciting going on at all?" She asked with a frown, "Amarone, Belvedere, anything interesting going on?" The two shook their heads, "Nothing."

Magno yawned and pushed a few buttons on her panel to observe the crew , "It seems that most of the dread pilots have decided to visit the spa today...not a bad idea for being off duty..."

00000

"Wow so that's the Gundam...I haven't seen it up close until now!" Paiway exclaimed, rushing up to it and snapping pictures, "This is amazing! It's enormous!"

"Aw I thought Mr. Alien would be in here..." Dita said sadly as she followed the over energetic Paiway, "Don't touch it! Mr. Gundam pilot hates it when people do that!" A few other dread pilots walked into the hangar to probably also get a look at the legendary machine, even if it was still going through repairs.

"Wow look at it..." One said, smiling brightly, "That must be hard to work!"

"I heard the pilots had to go through such intense training to be able to use them..."

"How many pilots were there? Five? Four? I don't remember..."

"I'm almost too scared to touch it..."

"Where is that Gundam pilot anyway? Shouldn't he be in here fixing it up?"

Dita glanced back at the growing crowd nervously, "Um...I wonder if Mr. Gundam pilot would like them looking at it like that..."

"Why not?" Paiway asked snapping pictures, "It's not like they're going to try and strip it down or anything!" Dita nodded, but still looked at them rather nervously. Suddenly, Barnette charged into the hangar, looking very pissed.

"Barnette?" Dita asked, walking towards her friend with a smile, "Is something wrong?" The Brunette walked past her, not even acknowledging her, "Where is he?" She asked growling, "Where is that stupid Gundam pilot?!" The dread pilots watched Barnette storm up to the Gundam with hatred in her eyes, "Are you in there? Come out you bastard!" After a few seconds of silence, she gritted her teeth and climbed up the ladder on the platform.

"Um Barnette! Don't touch it!" Dita yelled, "He won't like that!" Barnette ignored her again and started knocking loudly on the cockpit of the Gundam furiously, "Come out! Now!" She picked up a monkey wrench on the platform and walked up to it, "Do it or I'll break in!" Suddenly, there was a sharp chill that raced down her spine, causing her to freeze in her tracks. She dropped the wrench and heard it hit the metal platform, and looked up into the eyes of the Gundam. Somehow, it looked almost alive! It's eyes seemed to pull her in, and she felt small and weak up against it...

"What are you doing?" the monotone voice said, making Barnette turn to see Heero walk up to her, "Don't touch Zero." Barnette shook her head and turned her body towards the pilot, "There you are! I need to talk to you!" She yelled, clenching her fist.

Heero narrowed his eyes, and walked past her to Zero's cockpit, "I don't have time to speak out meaningless things with you." The cockpit seemed to automatically open, and anger flashed in Barnette's eyes as she turned around to glare at Heero, "Don't ignore me you heartless bastard! You probably think you're all bad ass, being a Gundam pilot and all! You probably enjoy killing people! You probably seeing the faces of people after you slaughtered their families and friends! You probably don't even know what its like to lose someone! You probably don't even care about who you kill!" Heero suddenly spun around to her, the flat side of his hand colliding with her cheek, sending her down onto the ground.

"...he didn't just..." Paiway said, her eyes wide in surprise.

Barnette's face was shocked and pained as she looked up at Heero, "Wha..."

The pilot walked over and grabbed the dread pilot by the collar and hoisted her up, "I don't know what it's like to lose someone?" His eyes narrowed, "You have seem to forgotten that I came from hundreds or thousands of years ago...everyone that I knew is dead. Everyone. The other Gundam pilots, Relena, everyone." Heero's eyebrow twitched as he dropped her back onto the ground, "The point of the Gundams was to become tools for war, but the goal of the pilots was to create peace." Heero turned back to the cockpit of his Gundam, "I understand the fact that I'm probably a killer and a murderer to you...and that it seems that I don't belong here...but we're comrades now." He looked back to Barnette one last time, "And I have promised myself...that I will not let anyone die....but myself." The cockpit closed, leaving Barnette and the other dread pilots in total silence.

00000

"Well, that was the most interesting thing today..." Magno said with a smile, "But I think we did a good job by only broadcasting his last words. This guy can really talk when he wants to."

"Captain..." Buzam said, "Do you think he really meant all that? About not letting anyone die?"

Magno shrugged with a smile, "Well he seems to be keeping it after saving the pilots on the desert planet. And we haven't lost anyone thanks to him. So right now, I think he's been speaking the truth."

**00000**

** Yeah this was a very crappy chapter to me...it was probably as boring to you as it was as boring to me to write. The point of t his chapter was to help me get back into the writing business since I haven't done this in awhile. I kind of rushed this a bit, and I'm very dissatisfied with this chapter but oh well...**

**And another thing. Many people so far have talked to me about putting other Gundams into the story. This story is mostly about Heero on the nirvana, but I still plan on having them make an a "appearance." please forgive me for this chapter, and please REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fiiiiirst of all, I guess I should be answering some review questions. I received a question upon why I changed Heero's appearance. I basically took what he was wearing in the OVA, Endless Waltz. And the way I portray Heero is a bit different in the series, but keep in mind that in my fic, he stayed back with Relena and his personality starting becoming more social and he may have became better at letting out his emotions. And of course I receive reviews about more Gundam pilots...like I said, this is practically all about Heero, but I'll make the pilots make an "appearance." So please read and REVIEW!!!**

The dark hallways screeched eerily with the sound of machines and metal scraping the cold floors as the lights slowly turned on, creating even a more haunting scene. There were scratches all littering the floor and walls from previous rebellions and assassination attempts, along with old blood stains that looked more like rust. Small bullet scraps sat like dust, and even a very old rusty knife was sitting in the corner, corroding itself and looking more sinister. A blonde haired, fairly tall female woman was walking calmly down the hall, the chill in the air not effecting her as much as the other people who traveled down these halls.

She entered a large doorway and it opened automatically, and she entered a completely pitch black room, with nothing but silence awaiting her. The doors shut behind her, and very dim red lights barely lit up the room as a single spotlight aimed at her, making it almost impossible to see the seated people above her. The room was rounded, and there was a floor with a circular balcony where five people sat on benches, watching her.

"Cynthia...." A deep voice called, "Late as usual....you should really change your ways..."

"Good day, Elders...." Cynthia said, her blue eyes scanning the very dim outlines of the people above her, "Is there something you wish to speak with me about?"

"You are in charge of the harvester units, correct?" A scratchy, female voice asked.

"That is true." Cynthia said, her face completely in a poker face state. The elders looked at each other, "You have heard....of the Gundams before, correct?"

The blonde looked up, bringing a small grin upon her face, "Of course. There is no person in the entire galaxy who doesn't know who they are. Legendary they are."

"And you know..." One of the elders said, "That our radars have shown that a Gundam has been recently activated, and small portions of our harvester forces are being destroyed one after another...we believe that there is a link between the two events."

Cynthia frowned a bit, "And you're expecting for me to find away to take out a Gundam pilot? One of the greatest fighters ever to live?"

"The best pilot of them all, actually." One of the elders said, " Heero Yuy. Pilot of the almost mythical Wing Zero." Cynthia winced a bit, but kept her composure as she shifted her stance a bit, not letting her surprise keeping her from losing her image.

"And so what are you expecting me to do? Send half of our harvester fleet out to destroy it?" She asked, becoming a bit irritated now.

The elders shook their heads, but it wasn't like Cynthia could see it. "We have all came to a conclusion...the only way to destroy a Gundam pilot...is with either a large force of harvesters...or another ''pilot''..." The elders looked at her, expecting a very shocked response.

Cynthia defeated their expectations with a raised eyebrow, keeping her surprise to herself, "Another pilot? Is he in cryo stasis with us?" The elders narrowed their eyes a bit, "We are not allowed to speak of it, but the ''Gundam'' will be sent directly to you....along with the ''pilot''."

Cynthia nodded, "I see...have you pinpointed Wing Zero's position?" The elders chatted amongst themselves for a while, "It's location is known, but we fail to receive the image of what the Gundam fights alongside with. We don't even know if its residing on a planet or not." Cynthia side and rubbed her temples, "I understand...I'll send an entire harvester destroyer ship to the certain sector where our forces are being destroyed...i should get an image of the Gundam's allies."

The elders nodded and the red lights and the spotlight shut off, the door opening behind her. "You may go now, Cynthia." They said in sync. The blonde bowed and headed towards the door, but then suddenly looked back, "Do I at least get to know which Gundam will be sent to fight?" The elders spoke up, and Cynthia heard the name and grinned. She walked out the door as it hastily shut behind her.

00000

Heero stood on the hangar floor, staring up at the practically fully repaired Wing Zero. He had spent three days straight repairing the shoulder, shield, buster rifle, beam swords, boosters, and restocking the ammunition in the Vulcan cannons. He was right about the Gundam seeming to regenerate, just like a live creature. He had set a normal sheet of metal on its shoulder and fell asleep for a few hours. When he had awakened, it appeared that the metal had turned into Gundanium. He kept it a secret from the other crew members, even from the young Tarak boy.

Actually, the reason why he couldn't finish in one day was probably because of Hibiki. The teen would not quit bothering him to take a rest, with the red head and Meia being just as persistent about it. He would stop, go eat breakfast lunch or dinner with them, finish, insist on coming back, and get tugged away to an activity they wanted to do. Like cards, hanging around in the garden, or getting to know the other crew members. He wasn't as angry about this like he usually would be, and was starting to think that somehow, the changed Wing Zero was slowly changing him.

He was thinking to himself when a few dread pilots walked in, Hibiki being with them.

"Are you finished?" He asked eagerly, running up to the older man, "Wow! You fixed it in under a week!"

"Not too hard. Would have been faster without the pestering." Heero said, keeping his eyes on the Gundam as Hibiki shrunk a bit. Dita run up to him with a gleeful smile, "You're amazing Mr. Gundam pilot!" Heero made an invisible wince as he heard her loud, sharp voice, "Thanks." He said plainly. The girl was very kind, but she had to figure out when people wanted to be left alone. And when to tone down her voice a few notches.

Meia walked up with a sly smile and she looked at Heero, "This is pretty amazing I have to say...I guess you Gundam pilots really are pretty legendary." Heero looked over at her, staying silent but nodded as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'm heading to my room." He said bluntly as he turned and moved out of the hangar, his shoes echoing lightly on the metal floor as he left the hangar.

Heero rand his hand through his hair, notices the knots. He hadn't showered ever since he had started repairing Zero, and his clothes were all dirty and he smelled pretty nasty. But somehow, that still didn't stop anyone from wanting to get to know him or hang out with him. Some woman turned their faces, but others seem to just ignore him, like usual. The hallway he entered had some crew members running back and forth, giving him a slight look as they passed him. He sighed as he entered his room. He hadn't been there since he slept that one time, and it looked pretty bare. He lightly pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the bed, cracking his neck as he heard a light knock on the door.

"Um, hello? This...this is Barnette. I'm just here to bring you some clothes!" Heero walked over to the door and opened it, his bare torso visible.

"I...I was just ordered too!" Barnette said, as she quickly scanned the toned muscles on his body. For some reason, it was hard for her to keeps her eyes on his as they kept wanting to look down on his upper body. She shook her head and handed him a set of clothes she was holding in her hands, "Take it!" She turned and stomped away, feeling confused about how...interesting she found the man's body to be.

Heero shut the door quickly behind him and took off the rest of his clothes as he walked into the shower, feeling the hot water engulf his tired body.

00000

Barnette walked down the hallways quickly, her mind still on why her eyes were being so...so strange back there! She didn't even noticed that she stormed right past her best friend. Jura blinked and looked at Barnette, "Hey!" The blonde exclaimed running after her friend, "Whats wrong?" She placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and Barnette looked over with a surprised look, "J-Jura! What a um...I though you were waiting for me in the cafeteria!"

"Was..." Jura exclaimed, "You were taking too long. All you were supposed to do was take some clothes to that Gundam pilot." The blonde then raised her eyebrow with a smile, "So then...does that mean you did anything?" Barnette blinked and flushed just a bit.

"What are you talking about?! Men are just selfish, disgusting things! I would never be caught dead with someone like him!" She turned and stormed off, leaving a chuckling Jura, "I was just joking!" She said running after her friend, "Come on!I'll make it up to you! Let's head for the spa!"

00000

"Captain, we have sensed some...strange malfunctions with our radars.." Belvedere said, punching a few keys, "The radar keeps detecting something, but our scout drones are getting a visual on anything...they even traveled right through the dot on the radar."

"Is it an enemy cloaking device?" Magno asked.

"Not sure...but they usually don't work that way." Amarou said, "Our radars are high tech and newer then all the cloaking devices, and our scout drones are the most reliable. They're state of the art."

"Strange..." Magno said, stroking her chin, "And there's no single planet near here...maybe its a new kind of cloaking mechanism...but maybe its some debris is space just floating around. But we can't be too careless, so send a team of dreads out to search for the object that our radar keeps picking up." Buzam nodded on the screen in front of her, "Roger that. Anyone in particular?" Magno thought for a second, "Why don't you said out that Tarak boy? He's been inching to fly out for awhile." Buzam laughed, "He'll be on his way." The screen disappeared and Magno laid back in her chair, thinking, "There were five Gundams...and one was said to have the ability to disappear and sneak up on its enemies...." She looked out into space, "But it couldn't be that one, could it? I mean, there can only be one pilot left..."

00000

Hibiki laughed as he jumped into the cockpit of his partner. Finally, he can go back out again! Staying in the ship was too boring...and he wanted to fly around and get some action! He pressed a few buttons and his cockpit lit up with life, showing the armor statistics and everything.

"Come on, partner! Let's go!" He exclaimed as his mech was ejected from the ship into space as he drifted into the dread squad.

"Alright, I would rather not be here, but this is something that has been bothering the captain..." Jura sighed, "And she thought that I need more experience to lead, so here I am..."

"I don't care about your situation! Let's get in there!" Hibiki yelled as his radar picked up the single signal, "Come on! Let's get going!" Jura smiled as she looked at Hibiki, "Hey...maybe this will be a good day to combine...." She said as her dread drifted closer to the vanguard. Hibiki hissed and hit his boosters, dashing away quickly, "Like I would ever want to!" Jura snorted and followed after her, her dread team not far behind, "Come on! Let me have some fun!" She laughed.

"Jura, Hibiki, this is not a time to be messing around. Just get to the signal and check it out, we don't have time to be playing out there." Buzam said on their screens.

"Whatever..." Hibiki said, as he approached the signal looking out into space, "Hey...I don't see nothin!" Jura looked around and nodded in response as her ship slowed down next to Hibiki, "The signal says its right here...what's going on?" Hibiki was practically on it on his radar as he searched around for anything that could have created it, a small piece of debris from a ship or anything. Jura cursed as she kept glancing at her radar, "Um....you sure that there is something here?" The signal suddenly starting bleeping and blinking, raising the alerts of the fighters. It suddenly disappeared, leaving the crew mates drifting around without a clue, "What the hell?"

00000

Heero just walked out of the shower as a red light flashed in his room and a siren going off. A few seconds later, the ship rocked violently and he grabbed his bed for support as the ship shook around.

"All pilots to their stations!" Buzam's voice called over the intercom, "Would all register workers head to the arming station. This is not a drill!" Heero glared and quickly slipped on a pair of black jeans and tight white shirt and dashed out of his room, sprinting down the hallway in unbelievable speed. The ship rocked again, but Heero managed to keep his balance as he rushed into the hangar, with Zero already having it's cockpit open. Heero hit the zero gravity switch and floated into the space within the Gundam as the door shut, his screens coming to life.

"Whats going on?" Heero asked as Magno appeared on his screen, "Our radars picked up a light signal from outside...and we sent out a team to investigate it. When they arrived, it disappeared, but was replaced by an EMP explosion that knocked out the systems on the fighters for a while. Two large enemy ships were then spotted, and you can probably pick up from there." Heero nodded as he punched a few buttons, his Gundam grabbing its rifle and shield as it flew out from the hangar into space, "I'll be right on it." Suddenly, a powerful beam ripped towards Zero, with him barely dodging as it ran into the ship, exploding on the ship's barrier shield. Heero narrowed his eyes and dodged quick blasts of machine gun fire in the air. There was a large enemy ship nearby, and it seemed to concentrate all its fire directly on him, while the other pounded on the ship and the dreads.

"Damnit..." Heero seethed as Zero flew gracefully, dodging the lasers blasts and the machine gun fire. His miniguns opened up and he began to fire, but had to stop short as a large beam was fired directly at him. The enemy ship then began to release the small mechs it housed as they charged at him. Heero open fired, the bullets tearing through their mechanical bodies effortlessly as he dodged frantically. He then spotted Hibiki's vanguard trying to regain its power as it floated towards the enemy ship.

"Come on partner!!!" Hibiki exclaimed, pushing in keys, "I know you can do it! Come on, move!" His cockpit lit back to life and he grinned in triumph, before he looked up to see the very close enemy ship. He had no time to say anything as a large beam fired at him, making the boy dodge, the laser grazing his units arm.

"Hibiki." Heero said calmly as he dodged the intense incoming enemy fire, "You need to join with Dita and take out the other enemy ship. It's concentrating on taking out the nirvana. I can take care of this one." Heero lifted his buster rifle and fired a very short burst. The twin beams hit the enemy ship, causing two small explosions, destroying the canons that were placed there. Hibiki nodded as he contacted Dita, "Hey! Get your ass down here!" Hibiki shouted as he flew towards the girls position.

Heero suddenly charged straight at the enemy ship, flying at a high speed as the bullets and beams passed around him. Zero placed the rifle into its shield and pulled out a beam sword, the green blade appearing out of the hilt. His Vulcan cannons and miniguns opened up, destroying the enemy bots as he approached. When he got into the distance, he flew under the ship, slicing a large line straight into the underside of the ship. The ship then began to heat up tremendously, and when Heero flew away it blew up into a large explosion, sending parts of metal and other debris out from the force.

"Gundam pilot!" Buzam's voice shouted at him, "The thing on the radar...its back! And its approaching your position!" Heero narrowed his eyes and swung his shield out to his left, feeling it hit something hard and metal. He slashed his sword next, barely missing his target. The object then came into view, and Heero widened his eyes a bit.

When it faded into visibility, Heero noted the large, jagged and sharpened spikes that stuck out of its body. He could tell that it was modeled after an old Taurus unit, but it looked more menacing and dangerous. It held a long, blue beam sword in its left hand and a large, powerful looking beam rifle in its right. Heero made no hesitation as he swung at the figure, with the mech blocking his attack easily with its own beam sword.

The two swords collided, and Heero and the mech jumped back. The enemy fired a few powerful rapid shots from its cannon, making Heero flying around skillfully, his miniguns opening up and firing rapidly. The bullets ricocheted off the sharp armor of the mech as it charged at him, its sword raised. It slashed down, but Heero had moved off to the right and smashed it in the head with his shield, knocking it a fair distance away.

"This thing isn't too bad..." Heero said to himself as the mech quickly recovered, firing a rapid burst from its cannon. Zero quickly flew down, dodging the blasts as it flew up suddenly, smashing the narrowed end of its shield into the torso of the enemy mech. The shield hit it hard, but it didn't penetrate the armor. The enemy was thrown back again, with a frustrated Heero slashing wildly at it.

Dita and Hibiki had combined into the Vandread and darted up to the last enemy ship, firing its large shoulder cannons. The ship maneuvered itself carefully, dodging the blasts and firing a powerful beam straight for them. Hibiki seethed a bit and dodged, the beam hitting the Nirvana and destroying its outer shield barrier.

"Damnit!" Hibiki exclaimed as they charged at it, its cannons charging. A few missiles broke off of the ship, heading straight for Vandread Dita. The large mech was hit hard from all sides as its acceleration was torn down.

"What the hell?" Hibiki said as his head was being tossed around the cockpit as they flew back to regroup with the other dreads, "This thing...is really tough...the missiles were fast enough to catch us, and whenever we dodge, its attacks end up hitting the ship. This is not good." Dita looked over at the other dreads, "This isn't good at all...The Gundam pilot destroyed his ship, but he's too busy dealing with another awful enemy!"

Hibiki snorted, "It's alright! We can do this by ourselves!" The cannons began charging again.

"Vandread Dita," Meia said to them, "The dreads will lead the charge to the ship. We'll try to distract its fire while you follow us behind to get in a full blank shot." Hibiki nodded as he watched the small ships blast forward, with the Vandread not far behind. The beams were firing all around them at the other dreads, along with the missiles. Hibiki gritted his teeth and accelerated as fast as he could, darting past the other dreads as he got up close and personal to the ship.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARDS!" Hibiki yelled as his cannons fired right into the front of the ship, blasting through its armor and blowing straight through it, making the ship go up in a large explosion.

"We did it!" Dita exclaimed, hugging Hibiki tightly as the Tarak boy blinked, "Hey! Stop that! It feels funny!"

Heero unleashed a massive flurry on the enemy mech, his slashes now lightly slicing its shoulders and arms. Zero opened up a miniguns in the face of the mech and fired, the bullets ripping into its head, hitting the softer parts and destroying its visuals. The Gundam then raised up its shield and jabbed into its arm, making cracks appear on its armor. The mech couldn't see at all and began to randomly slash around its body. Heero darted in and quickly lunged the sword through the mech's torso, running it straight through the tough armor.

"You never had a chance." Heero said with his deadly look as he kicked it away and raised his buster rifle. He fired the powerful beam right into it, completely destroying it into a fairly big explosion.

"Mission...accomplished." Heero said, hearing the cheers of the crew mates on the large pirate ship.

00000

Heero walked into the conference and sat down next to Gascogne, looking up at the captain. When he had returned to the hangar, he was almost immediately called down to the room to meet with Magno, and didn't expect to see some other people there. Meia was sitting right across from him, and Buzam was standing next to the captain.

"Is there something going on?" Meia asked, looking up at the older woman. Magno nodded and looked at the people sitting at the table, "We were recently able to decipher the information that the Gundam had received from the desert planet." Heero looked up with interest as Magno cleared her throat, "Must of it was just about how they were planning on ambushing us, but we found something very interesting...." She coughed a bit and looked at Buzam. The first mate nodded and sighed.

"What we found...was that the machines that we are fighting are after something...." She looked at the floor, "And what this is...is to harvest all human life in the galaxy for their reproductive organs." Meia blinked in shock, and Gasco just twitched a little bit.

"So..." Heero said, "They're just harvesters? Do you know who're sending them?" Magno shook her head, "Not yet...we need to get this information from their ships during the next attack. We all know they will come back." Meia nodded stiffly, "When we find out...what will we do?" Magno looked at her, "We will send a message to both Mejere and Tarak about this plot...they must be warned of the upcoming danger." Gasco and Meia both nodded in agreement.

"I'll get the information needed when they come back." Heero said, standing up, "Don't worry about that." He walked out the door without another word.

00000

Cynthia walked down the dirtied hallways once again, but this time she ended up in a large hangar. The harvester ships were being armed, and she watched with amusement as the ammo and the bots were being loaded up. She then turned her head to see a large capsule being lifted onto the ship, and she couldn't help but smirk.

"I wonder...how this will all play out..."

**Well...I might have made a few mistakes on this. I wrote the first part of this a few months ago, and the second one tonight. If I wrote something that doesn't make sense, please tell me! And please REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning Mr. Gundam pilot sir!"

"Hm."

"Morning Mr. Gundam pilot!"

"Hm."

"Morning Mr. Gundam man!"

"Hm."

"MORNING MR. GUNDAM PILOT!"

"Ugh..."

Heero was still his usual stiff self to the crew of the Nirvana as he passed them casually in the hallway. He was making his daily trip to the hangar to run checks on Zero, and to fix anything that needed repairs. He still didn't socialize with the crew, and he liked it better that way. Most of the crew respected his decision, but not all...

"Come on! Let's go have some breakfast! You're always checking your big old robot day to night, so do something different for a change!" Dita whined, running to his front, "Pleeeaaaase! Let's do something fun for once!"

"No." Heero said sternly, "Go find Hibiki."

"But he's hiding from me!" Dita pouted, "I've been looking for him everywhere!"

"I can understand why he's hiding..." Heero sighed, rubbing his head, "Dita. I have work to do. Go bother someone else."

"But there is never someone else!" Dita exclaimed, her eyes sad and filled with honesty, "Nobody wants to do anything with me...they all think I'm just...I'm just a waste of space..." Dita began to tear up and wipe her watery eyes, "I know...I'm...I'm just worthless but..." Heero sighed and scratched his head, before turning towards her and placing his hand on her head.

"Don't worry about it." Heero said, "You aren't worthless at all. Prove that you are worth being a part of the crew of this ship. And do not let them dissuade you. Nobody really thinks you're pathetic Dita." The red haired girl looked up at him with shimmering blue eyes.

"Including...Mr. Alien?" She whispered.

"Yes." Heero said, "Now go. Show them that you are just as valuable as them. Maybe even more." With a sudden flash of hope and determination in her eyes, Dita blasted down the hallway, faster then Heero could even react.

"Thank you Mr. Gundam Pilot!" She yelled, "I'll prove that I'm not useless at all!" Heero made the most incredible little smile and turned back around towards the hangar.

"Wow. You're really something. That girl is a sort of problem to deal with sometimes, but she has a great heart." Meia smiled, emerging from the door at his side.

"I only did what needed to be done. I didn't want to be delayed from my work." Heero stated, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Heh, you're funny." Meia laughed, "You have a good heart too, Gundam Pilot. Make sure to use it more often." She walked off, leaving Heero alone in the bright hallway.

_You have a good heart too, Gundam Pilot. Make sure to use it more often._

"Just like Relena..." Heero breathed. Suddenly, all his want of heading to the hangar disappeared like magic, and he decided to wander around in the halls.

00000

"Hey...May I ask you something?..." Bart asked Magno as he entered the doors leading into the bridge.

"Hm? Oh sure. What do you need?" The captain asked, spinning around in her chair towards the helmsman.

"How come that Gundam Pilot gets such a nice room, and the rest of us men get the prison?" He grumbled, "I barely find that fair!"

"It's because he's not a Taraak like yourself..." Magno answered, "He's a male, but that doesn't make him one of you, so he's easier to trust. And plus he's a Gundam Pilot and saved all our asses many times already."

"I have saved you guys as well! So have Hibiki and Duero!" Bart complained, "It's still hardly fair!"

"It still not just that, Bart. It's the trust we have. Give us some more time. Maybe we'll give you extra tissues for crying about it." The women on the bridge chuckled as the man muttered to himself angrily as he walked out the door.

"Do you really still not trust the men?" Buzam asked, approaching Magno's side, "They have proved themselves so much already. It would seem fair enough to give them better hospitality..."

"The only one who complains about it is Bart." Magno yawned, "The other men haven't talked to me about it at all. I'm guessing he's probably just spoiled. I actually think that Hibiki likes it in there. Farther away from Dita." Magno laughed.

"True." Buzam snickered, "So I noticed that the Gundam Pilot wasn't making his usual rounds to the hangar today. He's usually glued to that Gundam, but I saw him walking the opposite direction this morning. I wonder what's happened..."

"Maybe he realized something." Magno said, "Or...He needs information about something. He's a confusing guy, that Pilot. But it would be best to keep an eye on him. It's not that I don't trust him...It's that I don't know what situation might arise that he could be involved in."

"Good thinking." Buzam nodded, "I already have a bad feeling..."

"Really?" Magno grinned, "I have a good feeling..."

00000

"Hey Hibiki." Duero waved over to the shorter male, "What are you doing...hiding behind my desk?" Hibiki slowly rose up and peered around, his eyes scanning the room for a "hostile."

"She...She's not here?..." Hibiki blinked, "She's...she's not coming after me?..."

"Erm...Don't think so..." Duero coughed, "I think you're safe..." Hibiki breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, stretching his arms, "Man! I was afraid she was going to check in here!"

"Hiding from Dita?" Duero asked, inspecting a clipboard, "You should really try to be more like a friend to her."

"What do you know? She's crazy!" Hibiki shivered, "She drags me everywhere to do pointless things! I can't take it sometimes!" Duero laughed lightly before heading over to his desk.

"You know..." Duero said, sitting down on his chair, "I made sure to study the anatomy of the woman body...and aside from a few organs and body shape, we are not that much different from women."

"You're point?" Hibiki asked, plopping down on a medical bed.

"My point is, Hibiki, that if we are all human, then that means that their feelings and emotions are just like hours. It wouldn't be a bad idea if we all tried to try to build relationships with them. Who knows, we might actually enjoy it."

"You're crazy too!" Hibiki twitched, "Am I the only guy on this ship who is normal?"

"Pretty sure you're far from it..." Bart laughed, entering the office, "You're the one who's always saying things that you can never back up, shorty."

"Hey!" Hibiki growled, "You take that back!"

"I'm not trying to start a fight!" Bart stated, raising up his hands, "I'm just here to talk to you guys."

"About?" Duero asked, going through his desk.

"About retaking this ship for Taraak!" Bart grinned. Hibiki gaped at him, and Duero just did a slight glance.

"Impossible." Duero bluntly stated.

"Not gonna work." Hibiki coughed.

"Oh come on! Think!" Bart said, tapping his head with his finger, "With that Gundam Pilot, we could completely take the ship over! What do you say? We could reclaim this ship for the men!"

"Out of the question." Duero sighed, "There are too many of them. Besides, the women aren't trying to kill us. They're our comrades, and have helped us as much as we've helped them."

"Yeah." Hibiki nodded, "Women are pretty capable fighters. I hate to admit it, but I respect them."

"You guys are lame!" Bart sighed, sitting down on the other bed, "Oh well...Looks like we stay here till they either kill us or set us free..."

"Yep..." Duero nodded, picking up his clipboard again, "Well, I'm off converse with the ship's engineer. You two have fun." The doctor waved lightly and walked out of the room.

"Hey..." Hibiki whispered, "...Know any good hiding places?" Bart rolled his eyes and thumbed at Duero's desk, which Hibiki quietly began to occupy once again.

00000

Barnette seethed, panted, and grunted as she threw her sparring partner over her shoulder and straight into the matted floor, hearing a satisfied thump and the release of air from their lungs. She had been in the large combat room for about three hours, and had gone onto a routine to release her anger and frustrations.

"Wow, girl..." Jura blinked, clapping her hands, "That makes the twelfth one...You're on a roll!" Barnette helped her partner up and they shook hands before her partner turned to leave the room.

"I'm just...pissed off..." Barnette growled, doing some stretches for her legs. She was wearing her typical workout outfit, with spandex shorts and a white tank top.

"You're all sweaty and smelly, hon..." Jura said, wrinkling her nose, "You need a break..."

"Not till I clear my thoughts..." Barnette replied, "Anyone else want to have a go?" There were about ten more people who had been watching Barnette, and they all waved it off in fear and nervousness.

"Ah...is it because of the Gundam Pilot?" Jura smirked, making Barnette flush in red.

"Y...Yes...He's just a stupid man that is pissing me off beyond belief..." Barnette gritted her teeth, "No one? No one wants a challenge?"

"I'll take it."

00000

Gascogne had just awaked from her beautiful and wonderful slumber whens he noticed a large line of the crew disappearing into the combat room. She was just about to drop in and check on how things were doing in the Registry, but she decided that she was overly curious and wanted to see what was up.

"What's going on?" She asked, walking into the combat room.

"It's Barnette...!" One of the crew exclaimed, "And...the Gundam Pilot!"

"What?" Gascogne stammered, peering over the crowd to see a circle of people surrounding the two people. She could definitely see that the Gundam Pilot was the newest target of Barnette's frustrations.

Heero himself had been wandering around the halls of the Nirvana. He hadn't really done that much exploring, and wanted to know how to Navigate the large ship effectively. He then found himself inside the combat room, not knowing that there was something like a gym on the ship. There were weights in the corners, but the entire floor was a giant mat for sparring. He didn't know why he accepted the challenge, but he knew that he didn't want his fighting skills to get rusty.

"Finally..." Barnette grinned, "I can take you head on. I hope you know that I don't trust you one bit still, and that I give you a face full of bruises."

"I don't know why you are so angry." Heero replied.

"You...You slapped me!" Barnette screeched, "And humiliated me!"

"You were only humiliating yourself." Heero stated, "You needed to calm down."

"Shut up..." Barnette growled, "Don't...tell me what to do..." Heero met her glare with his blank face, and he shook his head.

"Words won't work now." He grabbed his shirt and tossed it off, making the women around him gasp, including Barnette, whose face flushed. His body was lightly scarred, but he had heavy muscle tone, and it became somewhat of a distraction to Barnette.

"What are...you doing?" Barnette blinked, hiding her eyes, "It's...it's indecent!"

"I don't want any unnecessary grapples. And you brought me that shirt yourself. It has no need to be torn." Barnette gritted her teeth and glared back at him once again.

"You bastard...You're...just a no good MAN!" She screamed, rushing towards Heero at a top speed.

"Oh shit..." Jura winced, "Barnette's pissed...at this rate, no one can stop-

SLAP!

Everyone gasped once again as Heero's hand made contact with Barnette's face. Her moment and shock sent her stumbling into the ground, and she quickly recovered and stood back up once again.

"What...What did you just do..." Barnette seethed, her eyes showing killing intent.

"Simple. I slapped you."

"You little shit!" Barnette yelled again, running back at him. She began throwing a flurry of blows, with lightening fast punches and flashing kicks, but she only managed to hit nothing but air. Her anger grew, and her stance and attacks grew slopping as she aimed and missed Heero's body.

"He...He's not even fighting back..." Gascogne whistled, "Well...I guess he doesn't need to."

Barnette began to grow tired, her breathes coming in pants and sweating coming down in rivers. Heero then jumped back, staring at a exhausted Barnette.

"Why...you..." She coughed, "Get..back...here..." Heero watched her silently, then quietly walked up to her as tried to assume a fighting stance.

"No point." Heero sighed, "You're just brash and reckless. You are, at this moment, pathetic and weak. There is no reason why I should try to fight you. Call me when you have a calmer mind that isn't clouded with thoughts of hate and anger. Maybe then you'll come out with the least amount of pain." Heero turned around and picked up his shirt and slipped it on as he began to head out towards the doors, the crowd separating to create a path for him.

"You...COME BACK!" Barnette screamed, "I'M NOT DONE YET!" She charged at Heero with her arm raised above her head, yelling out obscene things. Gascogne yelled and tried to reach her, but it was too late. Barnette was already closing in on the Gundam Pilot. Her fist then slid through the air, aiming for the back of his head.

But it only hit air.

"I told you..." Heero whispered into her ear, "Call me...when you have a calmer mind." He wrapped his arm around her waist, lifted her up into the air, and threw her straight down onto the matted floor, watching the air shoot from her lungs as her back came into contact with the ground.

"I'm done here." Heero sighed, "She'll be fine." And without another word, he walked out the doorway and into the hallway.

"Geez..." Gascogne sighed, "That...was a clean hit..." She looked down upon the gasping form of Barnette, whose eyes were watering from the confrontation.

"Barnette." Gascogne sighed, kneeling down, "Let's get you back to your room. You have a lot of thinking to do."

00000

"Hey Meia. What do you think of the Gundam Pilot?"

"Huh?" Meia stammered, blinking at the question, "Um...he's a great fighter and a valuable asset for the Nirvana!"

"I see...Is that it?"

"Yes! I'm sure of it!" Meia winced. She didn't like the interview with Paiway at all.

"Okay then! I'll see you around!" The young girl grinned as she jotted down something on a small notepad she had before skipping down to go find Dita. Meia sighed lightly, rubbing the back of her head in thought.

"What do I think of him?..." Meia began to think, looking out a large window overlooking the stars.

"Think of who?" Heero asked, coming up to her side. She managed to hold back a shriek and jumped back a little, blinking in surprise and shock.

"Oh uh...well...one of the men! You know, not doing his job properly and everything..." She laughed nervously.

"I see." Heero said, looking at the window to the stars. Meia watched him for a bit, and then followed his eyes with her own. The ship was blasting through space, and the stars always seemed to never move, yet each new day they were different. She was surprised that they hadn't run into any of them yet.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of the sight of them." Meia smiled thinking aloud while glancing nervously at Heero, who remained as blank as always.

"For most of my life I've seen them." Heero said, "And for the rest of my life they will be there. They are the only things that haven't changed for me." Meia frowned sadly, remembering that Heero was frozen for who knows how long...

"You..." Meia began, "You never told me the story of...the once innocent you killed...I just thought...you wanted to get it out of your chest..." Heero made no reaction to this, and remained silent for a few seconds.

"I had a mission to destroy an enemy base. I had met a little girl with a puppy the day before...She didn't mean any harm and seemed to enjoy life. When I destroyed the base...something accidently happened and I destroyed the public housing building right next to it." Meia watched him sadly, biting her lip.

"All the was left...was the puppy." Heero finished, pulling his gaze from the stars as he began to walk past her down the hallway.

"So...it was never on purpose..." Meia muttered, watching him walk away, "That man...lived a terrible life..."

00000

Buzam looked strangely at Dita, blinking a little strangely while sitting down on the bench in the gardens. Dita's eyes were blazing with stubbornness, and Buzam knew that anything she said against what Dita wanted wouldn't turn out so well...

"So...let me get this straight..." Buzam coughed, "You...want to learn how to help repair Dreads, Vanguards, machinery all around in the Nirvana, damage to the electronics in the Nirvana, our weaponry, and you want to learn how to use the operating system on the bridge, how the engines on the ship work, and you want to learn about first aid so you can help be a nurse?..."

Dita nodded.

"And...you want to do this all at once...?"

Dita nodded.

"Um...okay..."

"So...what do I do?..."

"Er...Go speak to Parfait and Duero...I'm sure they can help set- Dita charged out of the gardens before she could even finish the sentence.

"What...is going on with her?..."

00000

"Captain!" Ship operator Belvidere cried out, "Something has picked up on the radar!"

"Hmm?" The Captain turned towards the blonde woman, "What do you mean? What is it?"

"Well..." Amarone, the other operator replied as she scratched her head, "It appears...to be an.. asteroid?"

"Right in our path?..." Magno pondered, "Bring it up on screen." The object blurred into a large image before the crew on the bridge.

"It's huge..." Buzam blinked, emerging into the room, "You...think it's an ambush?"

"Don't know." Magno sighed, "But we better be cautious out here. Call up that Bart guy and get our forces ready. Also, send in some scouts and see if that Gundam Pilot would like to make himself useful again."

"Aye, Captain." Buzam nodded, then scurried over to a communications device."

"I have a very bad feeling about this..." Magno twitched, "It's giving me shivers..."

00000

"So...they sent us out here to investigate an asteroid?..."

"It could be dangerous..."

"Like what? Is it actually a giant rock creature? Waiting to snatch us away with its tentacles?"

"Perhaps."

"Tch...You're no fun sometimes..."

"And you're annoying all the time."

"Hey...watch it!" The Gundam Pilot and the Vanguard Pilot bickered as they flew towards the strange asteroid, with Hibiki's Vanguard struggling to stay alongside Wing Zero.

"Hey...You should slow down!"

"No need. You just need to speed up."

"Grrr...I swear..."

"Cut the chatter, Hibiki. The asteroid is coming up in range quickly. Be ready for anything. And that goes for you too, Gundam Pilot."

"Roger that." Heero nodded before clicking a few buttons to blast off towards the large, foreign object.

"Zero, I need you to run a scan of that asteroid." Heero ordered, punching in a few keys inside the cockpit, "In the meantime, Hibiki, I need you to fly around it. Try to find anything strange."

"...Whatever.." Hibiki sighed as he did as he was told. Even he didn't want to stand up against of the Gundam Pilot's orders. Hibiki's Vanguard darted around the floating rock like a fly, with Magno viewing everything that he was back on the Nirvana.

"Nothings out of the ordinary here..." Hibiki shrugged, his Vanguard approaching the large target, "It seems like just a normal large rock." His Vanguard touched the surface of the asteroid with its hand, "You got anything, Mr. Gundam Pilot?"

"Strange readings." Heero replied, seeing different scans of the asteroid, "Fly back, Hibiki. I'm going to destroy it." Hibiki blinked and rolled his eyes, "Aren't you being a little bit too cautious? Even if it is an enemy, we could totally take it down!"

"Wait..." Heero squinted, looking at the images once again, "Something isn't..." Suddenly, Heero's voice became stern and seriously, shocking both his comrade and the crew on the bridge of the Nirvana, "Hibiki. Get out of there. NOW."

00000

"Captain! The Vanguard unit has taken critical damage!" Belvidere cried out, punching in keys at her station like crazy, "Hibiki's pulse has increased dramatically!"

"What?"

"Hibiki has been inflicted with serious wounds!" Amarone yelled, "He's lost consciousness! All signs of brain activity have decreased!"

"What's going on? There was just a big flash of light...and now this?" Buzam panicked, rushing over to the captain's side, "How's the Gundam Pilot?"

"No injuries or damaged sustained to the Gundam..." Belvidere replied loudly, "He's retreating back right now with the Vanguard...and the asteroid is nowhere to be found!"

"Shit..." Magno bit her lip, "Have all the forces be ready for combat. Make sure the dreads are armed and ready to fly out. Send out a red warning light." Buzam nodded and ran to complete her orders, her heart filled with worry and fear.

"Captain, transmission from the Gundam Pilot!" Belvidere chirped.

"Put him on!" Magno exclaimed. The transmission of face of Heero appeared on the big screen, his eyes filled with the burning desire of action and anger.

"What happened out there?" Magno asked, slamming her hands down onto the console in front of her, "Where is Hibiki?"

"I've got him." Heero replied, "The asteroid was indeed a trap. It was a large mine that was detonated from a different location. I'm sure the enemies will be attacking soon."

"Captain! Multiple hostiles have appeared on the radar!" The ship suddenly jerked, with the pained yells of Bart being heard from below.

"Damage to the rear of the Nirvana!"

"Send in the dreads!" Magno screeched, "Gundam Pilot, bring in Hibiki and head back out there! Bart, avoid them as best you can!"

"Working on it!" He winced.

"Captain." Heero said, "This fight isn't going to be easy. Turn up the shields and leave everything to our forces."

"Already done that." Magno nodded, "Send in Hibiki. He'll get help." Heero nodded, and his transmission disappeared.

Things weren't looking good.

00000

Heero began to dodge the incoming fire of the enemy fleet while keeping a close grip on the Vanguard that he held in his arms. Standard enemy mechs had charged in, and it seemed like half of the force was targeting him. As his boosters increased, a large formation of them had appeared in front of and charged, guns blazing.

"Hm." Heero grunted, his weapons opening up on the shoulders of Zero. They wouldn't destroy many enemies, but they were all he could use at the moment. The bullets blazed through, pierces and penetrated the armor of the formation in front of him, sending some of the mechs into an explosions and scattering the others as he entered the range of the Nirvana. Ally dreads shot over and under him in perfect formation, their weapons firing rapidly in expert precision.

"We got this, Gundam Pilot!" Meia yelled, "Get Hibiki back into the ship!" Heero nodded as the insane firefight began around him, lasers and bullets firing around him, with some grazing the armor of his Gundam. As the hangar opened to the ship, Heero had no choice but to toss in Hibiki as a mech unit smashed into him, crashing him into the side of the ship as the shields sparked around them.

"Pathetic." Heero grunted, Zero's hand grabbing the mech's head and destroying it with it's grip and sending it into an explosion. When it cleared, he witness three more of the enemy charging at him holding bladed weapons. Zero then boosted away, leading them away from the ship.

"Captain. How's the fight holding up? It seems that I've got half of them on me." Heero twitched as he noticed five more enemies appear onto his radar to show that he was locked onto.

"Crazy. They seem to be coming at us from all directions." Magno stated, "And their formations are following you." Heero split his buster beam rifle into two different weapons and spun around, the beams charging.

"Something's off." Heero replied as his weapon fired, sending two outrageously powerful beams into the mass amount of enemies, completely obliterating the force that had been following him as the beams just barely missed the Nirvana, "I can't use my buster rifle on the enemy while the dreads are off fighting. But chances are, that if we withdraw the dreads, the enemy will just follow." Heero accelerated his Gundam into the fray around the Nirvana, his shoulder guns blasting wildly as put away his buster rifle and sprung his beam saber.

"Shit!" Meia grunted as her dread was hit directly by an enemy laser, "They're throwing our formations off! What's going on?" Heero shot through the battle his saber slicing through the mechs as they basically threw themselves at him, his Gundam slashing threw them as though they were silk.

"These guys are just cannon fodder." Heero replied, spinning his Gundam around to smack his shield into an approaching mech, "They're probably being controlled by an outside force." His jabbed his saber into it's just and tossed it away into another oncoming enemy as it exploded, "We have to pinpoint their locations."

"This would be easier with Hibiki..." Magno winced, "Belvidere! Amarone! Pinpoint any outside enemy! We must get rid of them!"

00000

"Incoming wounded!" Paiway screeched down the hallway, "Duero, they're just flooding in!"

"I know." Duero nodded, "Put them all into the medical bay. Put the more serious ones in here with Hibiki." Paiway bit her lip as her eyes came across the bloody, torn up form of the young boy on the bed. He had heavy bandages wrapped around his head, and he was still knocked out cold.

"How...how is he?..." Paiway asked, "He...doesn't look so good..."

"It's because he isn't. He needs constant attention." Duero said, approaching Hibiki and sliding a needle into his arm, "He's in bad shape. He's lucky that the Gundam Pilot managed to pull him away in time, although I wish it had been earlier."

"Mr. Alien!" Dita shrieked as she sprinted into the room, "Oh no oh no oh no..."

"Dita, why aren't you out fighting?" Duero asked, "You don't look injured." Dita walked over and stared down at Hibiki's sad body, tears welling up lightly in her eyes. Duero watched her for a few moments, then sighed and stood up, "I don't know how that battle is going out there, but we're doing what we can to survive it. That Gundam Pilot..he's probably working hard. So it means that we can't slack off either. Paiway, I'm going to take care of the other patients. Look after Hibiki with Dita." He then charged out from the room, his lab coat dotted with bits of blood.

00000

"Meia!" Gascogne cried out, "You're almost out of ammo there! Retreat back here!" The Registry ship slowly drifted a good ways from the battle, making sure to stay safe.

"Can't!" Meia yelled out, "It's too hot out here! I can't risk you getting attacked!" Her dread pierced through the empty void around her as the enemy mechs followed and attacked unrelentingly. A powerful beam suddenly fired out and annihilated the mechs behind her in a series of explosions.

"Go." Heero said, "I've got you covered. Most of the dreads have already retreated because of injury, and you are what gives them hope." His Gundam fired off back into the heat of battle, fighting desperately to defend the Nirvana and it's crew.

"Jura!" Barnette called out, "Behind you!" The red Dread began a series of barrel rolls and sudden dives in an attempt to shake the mechs behind her to no avail, and was only rained on by their firepower.

"Damnit!" Jura winced as she was rocked around in her ship, "Barnette, how are you holding up?"

"Bad! AAH!" She screamed as a laser pierced into her booster, smacking her around in her cockpit, "Shit...I'm...hit..." She panted, blood trickling lightly down her temple, "This...isn't..." Suddenly, the Gundam dove up in front of her, his beam rifle charging up.

"Dodge." He said sternly. Barnette gasped and quickly took a dive below the Gundam. Heero didn't hesitate and fired off his weapon, the powerful beam piercing through all the mechs that had been chasing after Barnette. He then charged over to Jura, who had about a dozen following her. Heero used his boosters and maneuvered himself just right so that Jura would be flying past him. When she did, his shoulders weapons open fired as he charged at the enemies with his beam sabers, the cannons in his head also firing off rapidly. When he made contact, he bashed into them with with his shield in a powerful collision, and began to slash through them with his beam saber in his other hand. They had stopped chasing Jura, and instead bashed into Zero, slashing and beating him with their metallic swords and with their own metal bodies.

"Tch..." Heero winced, before hitting them away with his shield. Before they could move in again, he opened fire upon them with his shoulder cannons, his bullets ripping through their steel bodies and sending them up in more explosions.

"Hey Gundam Pilot!" Buzam called, "The enemy seems to be retreating for now..." Heero glanced up at the screen of his cockpit and watched the red dots on his radar speed away from himself and the Nirvana.

"Something is definitely wrong here." Heero winced, "They were rapidly taking down our forces...if they kept attacking, they might have been able to take us down."

"I agree."Magno nodded, "They are probably planning another assault soon...they are probably just regrouping for the time being. But what was that about?...I have never seen so many attack us just like that..."

**"We have our reasons." **A voice spoke out, being heard by both Heero and the bridge of the Nirvana.

"What?" Magno blinked, "Who is this?"

**"It's good to see you're okay...Heero." **Heero listened to the voice carefully, knowing it. He knew who it belonged to...and he finally figured it out.

"So...you're alive too..." Heero spoke, his fingers tightening around his controls, "Friend.."


End file.
